Harry Jedusor : l'enfance
by Ferz
Summary: UA Qu'aurait été la vie d'Harry s'il avait été le fils de Voldemort ? Venez lire pour savoir !C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent XD !
1. Prologue

Je vous présente ma **premiere fanfiction **: Harry Jedusor : L'enfance

Résumé de l'histoire :

Harry n'est pas le fils de James et de Lilly Potter, mais celui de Lord Voldemort et d'une Sang-Pure francaise. Il est élevé par son vrai pere avant son entrée a Poudlard.

Harry Jedusor : l'enfance est en fait une sorte de prologue pour les années d'Harry a l'école. Chaque année sera traitée dans une fanfiction différente.

L'année 1991, qui correspond dans l'œuvre de JK Rowlings à la premiere année d'Harry Potter a Poudlard, sera traitée dans la fanfiction : Harry Jedusor : Tome 1 ( je n'ai pas encore trouvé de bon titre, donc si je n'en trouve pas, la fanfic se nommera comme ca, et si j'en touve, ce sera« Harry Jedusor et… » )

Pour info il y aura **peut-être un slash plus tard**, mais de toute facon pas avant la 4eme-5eme année…

Mon Harry est plutot OOC, mais je pense que c'est normal, vu qu'il n'a pas du tout été élevé comme le « vrai ». Donc vous etes prévenus. De plus, l'histoire ne suivra pas du tout celle de JKR, sauf dans certaines grandes lignes, mais ce ne sera que très leger.

Mon histoire est un **UA**, si vous n'aviez pas deja comprit… XD

**Rien ne m'appartient, sauf ma rédaction et bien sur les éventuels nouveaux personnages que j'inventerai. **

J'autorise toute personne le désirant à **traduire ma fic** en une autre langue !

Je place simplement comme condition d'en être prévenue, et aussi que mon nom soit cité !

Bonne lecture !

N'oublez pas qu'une petite review fait toujours plaisir, et si elle est négative mais constructive, alors ça me va aussi !

Ferz


	2. Chapter 1

Lord Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir du siècle de l'avis de beaucoup de monde - amis comme ennemis - s'ennuyait. La réunion à laquelle il assistait durait depuis bientôt 2 heures et depuis le début, pas un seul de ses Mangemorts ne lui avait rapporté quoi que ce soit d'un tant soit peu intéressant. Ils n'avançaient pas et malgré les Doloris qu'il distribuait généreusement, le Maitre continuait d'être agacé. Habituellement, voir ses Mangemorts se tortiller de douleur à Ses pieds le relaxait et calmait Ses fureurs, mais aujourd'hui... Lucius venait de lui annoncer le nouvel échec de sa tentative d'infiltrer le département des mystères et cela rendit le Seigneur des Ténèbres fou de rage. En effet, Voldemort avait des agents infiltrés dans tout le Ministère mais ce département lui restait encore beaucoup trop fermé à son gout. Et faire parler les langues de plomb n'était pas de tout repos. Après que Malefoy se soit relevé du dernier Doloris lancé par le Maitre, Severus Rogue s'approcha et s'inclina.

Le Maitre était en colère et il avait bien peur que ses renseignements comme espion ne soient pas suffisants pour lui éviter le Doloris. Malgré son visage impassible, un bon observateur aurait pu observer une légère tension dans ses bras et un tic à la mâchoire. Cela n'échappa pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le Mangemort se mit à faire son rapport, expliquant au Maitre que l'Ordre du Pheonix était, il ne savait comment, au courant de sa prochaine attaque... Voldemort recomenca à s'ennuyer quand il vit que le rapport de Rogue était rébarbatif. Au moment ou le Mangemort se tut,le Lord Noir allait lancer un Doloris à Rogue lorsqu'il vit une lueur d'hésitation dans son regard.

"Maitre...Je...J'ai entendu une conversation entre Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall qui m'a semblé assez anodine mais qui est étrange dans la mesure ou le vieux fou avait prit énormément de dispositions pour ne pas être entendu..."le mangemort hésita

"Et bien, parle !" S'exclama le Maitre dont la curiosité venait d'etre piquée.

"Il a dit, je cite :"On ne dirait vraiment pas que c'est l'enfant de Tom, le sort d'apparence a parfaitement marché. Harry ressemble a présent totalement à James, avec les yeux de Lily. Les époux Potter sont plus qu'heureux de l'avoir adopté et je suis sur que dans un environnement sain, il deviendra un Mage BLANC." Dumbledore s'est ensuite mit a parler des nominations des Préfets de l'An prochain", ajouta le Mangemort.

Ce que venait de dire Rogue ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose, son enfant était vivant !

FLASH BACK

Sarah De Maurate, une Sang pure française sortait de la salle de bain de Lord Voldemort, la mine mi-radieuse, mi-chamboulée. Le lord Noir avec qui elle couchait depuis maintenant 6 mois la regarda d'un air étonné.

"Heu...Il faut que nous parlions, dit la femme, je... je suis enceinte."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était heureux qu'aucun Mangemort ne soit présent pour voir sa mine déconfite. Cela aurait définitivement mit un terme à sa réputation. Il se reprit néanmoins quelques secondes plus tard - ou plutôt minutes, il faut bien l'avouer - et s'approcha de Sarah.

"Hé bien, dit-il, je vais avoir un héritier !"

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Ce jour là, l'humeur du Lord fut presque joyeuse. Pourtant, quelques semaines plus tard, un imprévu s'immisca dans son équation. Il y eut une attaque de l'Ordre et Sarah fut faite prisonnière. Malgré toutes ses tentatives, le Mage Noir ne réussit pas à délivrer Sarah et, six mois plus tard, il découvrit son cadavre. Il fut fou furieux pendant au moins plusieurs mois. Il ne put que penser que l'Ordre avait tué son enfant en même temps que sa compagne. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que l'enfant put être encore vivant.

Pourtant, la preuve était là et il en éprouva une joie sincère et profonde.

"Et bien, Severus, tu viens de t'éviter le Doloris" Siffla Lord Voldemort.

Et voilà. Il ne restait plus qu'a récupérer l'enfant. Son enfant. Son fils. Son Héritier.


	3. Chapter 2

Salut !! Je poste le deuxième chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Je suis désolée mais je suis nouvelle et je ne sais pas comment faire pour répondre aux reviews donc… Si quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer (et oui, je l'avoue, je suis totalement nulle en anglais…)

Je tiens à remercier sakura494 qui m'a offert la première review de toute ma vie. Merci aussi à : Cristalelle, Uzuchi, Dragonha, vampyse, juste hp, Keyra Chan, stormtrooper2, Nunu c moi et à ronald92 pour mes dix premieres reviews !!!!!!!!

Je répondrais aux reviews lorsque je saurais comment faire. Pour l'instant je vais donc me contenter de répondre aux questions :

Donc, la question la plus posée : En quelle année ca se passe ? : Le premier chapitre se déroule en 1981, vous le découvrirez dans ce chapitre, Harry a 1 an et comme il est né en 1980…

Je ne vais pas du tout respecter le scénario de JKR, ça c'est totalement certain (une des seules choses certaines pour l'instant, d'ailleurs XD)

Juste hp, il faut que je te dise que je suis parti du principe que très peu de gens connaissent le prénom de Voldemort, et que Severus ne le connait donc pas. Il ne sait pas, ainsi, que Dumbledore parle du fils de son maitre. Et de plus, Voldemort aussi a le droit d'être fatigué et d'avoir la flemme de lancer des doloris LOL

Voici donc le chapitre 2, plus long, heureusement, que le 1

CHAPITRE 2 :

Le Lord Noir passa la semaine qui suivit à travailler sur la récupération de son fils. Mais les Potter étaient sous Fidelitas. Il se souvint que l'un des sous-fifres avait des liens avec cette famille. A la fin d'une réunion, il demanda :

"Queudver ! Qui est le gardien du secret des Potter ?

"C'… c'est Sirius Black, maître.

"Un Black ? De ta famille Bellatrix ?

"C'est mon cousin, maître. C'est un traitre à son sang et un amoureux des moldus. Elle avait dit tout cela sur un ton dégouté.

"Queudver, je veux que tu devienne le gardien des Potter. Avery, tu trouves un moyen de lancer un imperium à ce Black pour qu'il le propose lui-même. Tu trouveras bien une raison.

* * *

"Tu vas dire à James Potter que tu n'es pas un bon Gardien parce que c'est trop flagrant que c'est toi. Tout le monde le sait et tu as peur que quelqu'un réussisse à te faire parler. Tu vas lui faire remarquer que personne ne soupçonnerait Queudver et qu'il est donc tout désigné pour te remplacer. Et enfin tu vas faire croire que c'est toi qui à eu cette idée et oublier que tu m'as parlé. " dit Avery.

"Oui" dit Sirius.

* * *

Trois semaines plus tard, Queudver s'exclamait :

"Maitre ! Les Potter m'ont fait Gardien du Secret. "

Le seigneur des Tenebres était agréablement surpris. Même s'il ne pouvait ce salle rat puant et servile, il devait bien avouer qu'il faisait bien son travait…

"Bien ! Maintenant, ou habitent ils ?

"A Godic's Hollow.

" Mangemorts ! Ce soir, j'ai une visite à faire ! " Tous les Mangemorts acclamèrent leur Seigneur. Le Lord Noir se leva et fit signe à ses sous-fifres de sortir. Il était heureux d'avoir enfin une chance de récupérer son enfant mais… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait après. En effet, comment élever un enfant d'un an dans un château empli de Mangemorts ? Mais bien sur !

" Lucius, reste. Quand tous les Mangemorts furent sortis, le Mage noir ajouta : "Narcissa et toi avez un enfant, je me trompe ?

"Non, Monseigneur, vous avez raison, il a tout juste un an. Répondit le Mangemort ne sachant pas ou son maitre voulait en venir.

« Mon fils doit avoir cet âge là, lui-aussi » pensa le Lord Noir.

"Crois tu que ta femme serait capable d'élever un deuxième enfant du même âge ?

La question souffla le grand Lucius Malefoy qui avait atrocement envie de demander pourquoi mais encore plus envie de ne pas se prendre un Doloris. Un deuxième enfant ? Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête du Lord Noir ? Préférant survivre, Lucius ne posa pas ces questions, se contentant de répondre sagement : "Je crois que ma femme serait capable d'élever un autre enfant du même âge mais il faudrait que je lui demande. "

"Bien. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda son serviteur dans les yeux. Lucius, j'ai un fils.

Le mangemort était abasourdi. Un FILS ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? NON ! Impossible ! Pourtant, le visage de son maitre était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux.

-Je préviendrai ta femme. Vous déménagez tous les trois dans ce manoir à partir de maintenant. Ajouta le lord.

Lucius s'inclina puis sortit. Il n'était pas en très bon état, s'étant pris plusieurs doloris d'affilé. Il rentra dans les appartements qu'il partageait avec sa femme et leur fils tout juste âgé d'un an. Il prit une douche puis partit au ministère accomplir une mission pour son maître.

Le seigneur de des Ténèbres s'apprêtait a entrer dans la maison. Il ouvrit la porte et entendit des cris de rage raisonner dans la pièce adjacente.  
« - saleté de gamin, qu'est-ce qui lui prend de gueuler dès que je le prends dans mes bras ? Rahh il m'énerve ! dit une voix d'homme.  
- mon chéri moi non plus je n'aime pas ce salle gosse de mangemort mais cette mission nous a été donnée par l'ordre et nous lavons acceptée. De toute façon on ne sait même pas qui est son père alors... dit doucement une voix féminine.  
- Oui oui je sais... Mais n'empêche qu'il m'énerve grave ! Rétorqua brusquement l'homme  
En entendant cet échange le mage noir n'en pût plus. Il pénétra dans la pièce ou « discutaient » les deux adultes et lança un Avada a James qui ne pût l'éviter et qui mourut sur le coup. En le voyant,  
Lilly cria et tenta de fuir mais un autre sort de Voldemort la stoppa dans son élan. Elle mourut avant d'avoir touché le sol. Sans un regard pour les cadavres encore chauds, le mage noir entendit des gazouillements et se retourna vivement. Il appercut un berceau posé dans un coin, comme pour pouvoir oublier sa présence. Le seigneur de des Ténèbres s'en approcha et attrapa le bébé riant dans ses bras.  
Alors que tout être sensé et doué d'une quelconque conscience s'en serait écarte, l'enfant se rapprocha du lord et, lorsque ce dernier tenta de le reposer, le bébé s'accrocha de toutes ses forces a l'homme qu'il avait reconnu comme son véritable père comme si sa vie en dépendait.

POV Voldemort  
Cet enfant n'était pas comme les autres bébés qu'il avait déjà vus. Il avait déjà aperçu le fils des Malefoy mais il lui avait surtout inspiré du dégout dégout. Comment Lucius pouvait il être attaché à cette chose dégoulinante de bave et de morve ? Cela le dépassait. Cet enfant au contraire semblait l'attirer comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Il se demandait ce qui était différent entre cet enfant et les autres. Ne sachant reconnaitre l'amour paternel qu'il éprouvait déjà pour le petit, il se mît a étudier la magie de l'enfant. Peut-être que son attirance venait de la, pensait-il. Il la trouva tout autour du petit corps mais aussi partout dans le reste de la pièce, envahissant tout l'espace disponible. Elle était argentée avec de magnifiques reflets noirs. Soudain il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Il se souvenait d'avoir lu un libre dans lequel était écrit noir sur blanc que les enfants ne possédaient pas d'aura avant leurs 3/4 ans. C'était impossible qu'il en possède déjà une aussi développée. Tentant de se souvenir avec précision de ce que disait la suite du livre, il se souvint d'un passage intéressant : le livre disait en effet que plus le sorcier est puissant, plus son aura se développe tôt. Malgré cela, l'aura du petit ne pouvait pas être déjà aussi puissante, sauf si… Le livre disait aussi que si un sort de longue durée était lancé à l'enfant pendant ses  
7 premiers jours, cela avait de fortes chances d'influer sur lui plus que prévu. Quel sort avait on pu lancer a son fils ? Mais bien sur ! Pourquoi ne s'en était il pas souvenu avant ? L'enfant était soumis a un sort d'apparence, comme Rogue l'avait dit. Le lord noir passa les 5 minutes suivantes à trouver le  
bon contresort. Les cheveux incoiffables du bébé se lissèrent et devinrent fin comme la soie puis ses yeux verts perdirent leur couleur et apparurent du même gris que les yeux de Sarah. C'était un gris  
pur, avec quelques touches de bleu, presque transparent. Son visage s'affina un peu. L'enfant était adorable ! Hein ? Non ! Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé adorable, n'est-ce pas ? Jamais il ne penserait ce genre de chose ! Et pourtant...

Le seigneur des ténèbres, après avoir observe le petit corp blottit contre lui décida qu'il fallait donner un nouveau prénom a l'enfant. Adrien, comme l'avaient nommé les Potter, n'était en effet pas très crédible... peut être que Sarah avait eu une idée... Mais comment savoir ce quelle aurait voulut ?  
Le lord réfléchit quelques instants puis s'exclama :

-''Mais oui ! nameapare''. Ce sort permettait de savoir quel était le premier nom qu'une personne avait porte. Et le premier nom porté était celui que sa mère lui avait donne en le voyant pour la  
première fois. Au dessus de l'enfant apparut en lettres argentées un prénom :''Harry''  
Ainsi, Sarah avait choisit le nom de son propre père. Avec émotion le lord noir regarda son fils, Harry Salazard Voldemort.

Pov personne.

Le seigneur des tenebres transplana avec le bébé dans les bras. Il arriva dans ses propres appartements et déposa Harry sur le lit. Il demanda a un elfe de maison daller chercher Narcissa Malefoy puis s'assit et attendit quelle arrive. A peine 5 minutes plus tard, on frappa a la porte et Narcissa entra.  
-''vous m'avez demandée, Maitre ?  
-tu as un fils, n'est-ce pas ? Il doit avoir un an.  
-heu oui, dit Narcissa, un peu perdue, son fils était un peu jeune  
pour devenir un mangemort, non ?  
-j'ai une mission pour toi. Je veux que tu élèves mon fils, Harry.  
-votre... Votre... Narcissa bégayait. Vous avez un fils, Maitre ?  
-oui. Ah. Toi, Lucius et votre fils venez habiter dans mon manoir a partir d'aujourd'hui, Lucius est déjà au courant. Voldemort se pencha ensuite sur son lit et attrapa Harry. Il le mît dans les bras de sa mangemorte puis lui fit signe de sortir.

Le Maitre était vraiment étrange ces temps ci ! Pensa Narcissa en sortant. En plus l'enfant qu'elle portait dans ses bras semblait avoir un peu moins d'un an. Ou était il donc avant ? Elle parcourut les deux étages qui séparaient ses appartements de ceux du Maitre et entra dans les siens. Elle installa l'enfant dans la chambre de son fils. Elle prit une décision. Elle l'élèverait comme son propre enfant.

Un mois après cet épisode, le seigneur des ténèbres s'empara du ministère et commença alors la chasse à l'ordre du Phoenix. Les têtes des membres étaient mises à prix et tous les jours, les mangemorts devenaient plus nombreux. Le lord noir avait des troupes infiltrées dans la République Française magique et rapidement le président français tomba sous sa coupe. Il lui jura publiquement allégeance un an plus tard. Après un difficile duel contre le chef de file des mages noirs de l'ancien URSS (qui était encore chez les sorciers une entité unique appelée Union des Républiques Sorcières Soviétiques). Il le remplaça à la tête de ses troupes et il devint donc le seigneur officiel d'Angleterre, de France, et d'URSS. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne gouverne toute l'Europe.

Harry avait 3 ans. Malgré tout son travail, le mage s'arrangeait toujours pour voir son fils au moins une heure par jour. Ils s'entendaient à merveille et Voldemort était fier de son fils. Il tenait encore son existence secrète par peur de ce que des traitres pourraient lui faire. Au fur et à mesure que le temps avait passé, Harry et son père s'étaient rapprochés. L'enfant adorait le mage noir qui tentait de rester distant tout en passant de plus en plus de temps avec son fils. Il l'adorait littéralement.

Harry était d'un tempérament calme mais était très intelligent et il avait une soif de connaissances intarissable. Lui et le fils Malefoy avaient des caractères totalement différents mais s'entendaient plutôt bien. Harry n'était pas jaloux de Draco malgré qu'il soit le seul des 2 à avoir le droit de sortir de l'aile qui avait été accordée aux Malefoy.

POV Harry

Je suis dans ma chambre. Je m'ennuie. J'ai rien à faire et Draco est sortit. Je suis entrain de lire un livre sur les plantes magiques. Mais je lai déjà lu 2 fois et le connais presque par cœur. Devant  
moi, très haut il y a une balle verte toute petite. Je tends la main et la balle tombe de la cheminée pour arriver dans ma main. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive. Peut être que ce n'est pas une coïncidence... Je lance la balle à travers la pièce puis retend la main. Je veux que la balle s'approche de moi. D'abord doucement, la balle accélère puis atterrit dans ma main. Sans la lancer, j'imagine la balle s'éloignant de moi et tout de suite, cela arrive. Puis je la regarde et l'imagine entrain de faire des tours autour de moi et elle s'accomplit. C'est amusant. Je me mets à rire alors que la balle accélère. Des que ça ne m'amuse plus, j'arête la balle qui tombe par terre. Je regarde autour de moi et aperçoit une lampe de table que je fais léviter sans problème. Je la fait se reposer sur la table et essai avec de plus gros objets. Je soulève la table puis l'armoire qui se met a tourner sur elle même. J'en rigole et la replace à sa place. Je me sens fatigué. Je monte sur le canapé et ferme les yeux.

Pov Narcissa.

Narcissa était allée au chemin de traverse pour aller acheter un ou 2 jouets pour Harry et Draco. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle trouva un mot de son mari. Il était partit en mission pour le Maitre et Draco était avec Theodore Nott. Elle alla voir dans la chambre d'Harry et sourit en le voyant dormir sur le canapé. Elle allait ressortir quand elle s'aperçut non sans étonnement de choses assez étranges : l'armoire d'Harry avait son ouverture tournée vers le mur, la lampe normalement sur la table de  
nuit était posée sur le bureau, et la balle avec laquelle Draco jouait le jour précédent et quelle avait confisqué et posé sur la cheminée était au sol. Pourtant elle ne pouvait croire que c'était Harry qui l'avait fait. C'était impossible pour un enfant de moins de 5 ans de faire de la magie instinctive. Comment ? Mais cet enfant était le fils du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps... Peut être  
avait il hérité de plus que du simple physique de son père. C'était même probable. Pourtant, une armoire, a trois ans... Qu'est ce que ce serait a dix ? se demanda t elle. Elle décida de demander a Harry ce qu'il s'était passe lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Elle remit tous les objets en place puis attendit patiemment. Une heure plus tard, l'enfant se réveilla. Il cligna des yeux et se leva.  
Il la salua et alla s'assoir sur une chaise.  
-Harry ? demanda t elle.  
-Cissy ? Rétorqua t il sur le même ton, la faisant sourire.  
-je voudrais savoir si c'est toi qui a bougé l'armoire.  
L'enfant rougit et acquiesça lentement.  
-tu pourrais me le refaire ?  
Harry regarda son bureau qui se mît à léviter puis il le fit s'approcher de lui. Narcissa était bouche bée. Il le faisait totalement consciemment et pas sous l'effet d'une émotion. Harry était  
le digne héritier de son père.

Laissez moi donc des reviews, ca me fera super plaisir !!!!! Prochain chapitre avant les vacances, normalement…

A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 3

Merci a tous pour ces merveilleuses reviews qui me motivent et accélèrent énormément mon écriture. Je prends tous les commentaires, qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais, sachant que les commentaires doivent être constructifs, surtout les négatifs !!! Ceux qui veulent simplement me féliciter pour mon écriture fabuleuse (non, mes chevilles n'ont pas trop enflé, ca va… XD) peuvent le faire !!!

J'avoue avoir très vite expédié Lilly et James, mais c'est parce que je ne les aime pas, mais alors pas du tout !!!! Je les aurai bien torturés un peu (quoi, sadique, MOI ???) mais ils m'embêtaient trop et donc j'ai préféré passer sous silence toutes les scènes immondes qui me passaient à l'esprit. J'écrirai peut être un one shot rated M parlant de leur mort avec plus de détails…cela dépend si certains lectrices et lecteurs (je les mets en deuxième position dans ma phrase parce que je pense qu'il y en a moins que de lectrices…) le veulent ou pas !

Voici donc le chapitre 3, encore un peu plus long que le 2.

**Fourchelang en gras.**

Chapitre 3 :

Narcissa venait d'avoir une longue discussion avec Harry et celui-ci avait promis de ne plus faire de magie tant que son père ne le voudrait pas. Il avait été difficile à convaincre mais, finalement,  
il avait promis et Narcissa savait qu'il ne trahirait pas sa confiance. Le Maitre lui avait expliqué que l'enfant était véritablement trop jeune pour apprendre à maitriser sa magie, car sil  
le faisait, cela pourrait tellement l'affaiblir qu'il ne s'en relèverait jamais. Ainsi, Harry avait promis et tout allait pour le mieux.

...................................................................................................................................................................

Les deux enfants jouaient ensemble, sur de petits balais faits pour leur taille. Harry fonçait toujours plus vite, jamais très haut car ces balais étaient limités exprès. Draco et lui passaient beaucoup  
de temps à se poursuivre dans les couloirs toujours vide accordés à Harry pour ses nouveaux appartements depuis le déménagement. Voldemort, en effet, après avoir assuré son gouvernement en Angleterre, s'était installé dans l'ancien château du roi sorcier précédent, mort plus de 500 ans plus tôt. Il avait déménagé Harry de nuit dans une aile désaffectée, dans laquelle il avait fait rénover  
quelques pièces. L'aile était immense et Harry avait compris qu'il lui faudrait des années avant d'en découvrir tous les passages secrets. Il jouait souvent avec Draco dans ces couloirs vides même sil  
aurait préféré le faire dehors. Le blond possédait une chambre dans les appartements de ses parents, bien sur, mais aussi une dans les appartements du Prince, comme Voldemort voulait que le blond appelle le brun. Bien sur, les deux enfants obéissaient devant le seigneur des ténèbres, mais lorsqu'ils jouaient seuls comme maintenant…

-hé ! Harry, tu ne m'attraperas pas ! Dit Draco en riant.  
-ho que si ! Tu va voir Dracounait !  
Le blond grimaça à l'entente du surnom. Son ami avait entendu sa mère l'appeler comme cela, et depuis, il ne ratait jamais une occasion d'utiliser ce surnom débile.  
Harry finit par le rattraper, au bout d'une bonne bonne demi-heure de course acharnée. Ils allèrent dans la partie habitable de l'aile et Harry appela son elfe de maison attitré, un elfe ayant appartenu aux Malefoy et que Lucius et Narcissa lui avaient offert pour son précédent anniversaire, presque un an plus tôt. Cet elfe s'appelait Dobby. Il était un peu bête, mais très dévoué et Harry l'aimait bien. Lorsque l'elfe apparut dans un " pop " sonore, Harry sursauta, comme a chaque fois, puis avant que l'elfe ait eut le temps daller se taper la tête contre le mur pour avoir fait peur a son Maitre, il lui demanda d'apporter le déjeuner. Entre temps, les deux garçons allèrent se laver la figure et burent deux grands verres d'eau chacun. Ils mangèrent ensuite puis Harry se plongea dans la lecture du dernier livre en cours. Il en changeait presque tous les deux jours alors que Draco, lui ne savait même pas encore lire. Il faut avouer que ça ne intéressait pas le moins du monde. Le livre de l'enfant traitait de la métamorphose, sujet qu'Harry adorait. Il s'était en effet rendu compte qu'en se concentrant légèrement, il pouvait changer son physique. Ayant promis de ne pas faire de magie, il avait décidé d'étudier la pratique. Il avait ainsi découvert qu'il était une sorte de métamorphomage mais sa différence avec les vrais, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas changer la forme de son corps, juste des petits détails. De plus, pour être métamorphomage, il fallait en avoir un dans sa famille et lui, il avait maintes fois vérifié, n'en avait pas, c'était certain.  
Pendant que Draco s'entrainait aux échecs, jeu qu'il adorait par-dessus tout, Harry continuait son étude du livre très intéressant qu'il lisait. Il était doté dune mémoire photographique qui faisait qu'après avoir lu quelque chose une fois, il s'en souvenait pour très longtemps. Ainsi, il faisait des parallèles entre ses lectures et tentait de comprendre la majorité de ce qu'il apprenait. Si la métamorphose le passionnait parce quelle le touchait de très près, les potions l'intéressaient plutôt parce quelles permettaient quasiment tout, du soin a la torture en passant par les protections. Il aimait savoir que si l'on tournait une potion dans le mauvais sens, ses effets étaient parfois inversés, parfois complètement différents.  
Après une bonne heure de lecture, il se leva et sortit un jeu qu'il proposa à Draco. Le blond accepta et ils se mirent donc à jouer à la bataille navale version sorcier. Lorsque les bateaux étaient touchés, les minuscules passagers se mettaient à crier comme des déments et lorsqu'ils coulaient, les bateaux eux même créaient des bruits de noyade. Après une partie endiablée pendant laquelle Harry gagna et une belle ou le brun gagna une nouvelle fois, ils se mirent à se battre a coups de coussins. Après cette bataille épique, ils recommencèrent a se courser, a pieds, cette fois.

Ainsi passaient les journées des 2 enfants. Ils enchainaient bêtises sur bêtise jusqu'à ce que sonne 5h00 et que Draco doive partir. En effet le seigneur des ténèbres arrivait à 5h30. Les enfants se séparèrent donc et Harry, tout joyeux de voir son père, alla prendre sa douche. Trente minutes plus tard, il était frais et dispos. Quand son père entra, il le salua avec déférence puis comme pour marquer le fait qu'il n'était qu'un enfant encore, lui saute au cou. Le lord noir ne le repoussa pas, au contraire, il le serra dans ses bras puis le reposa au sol en douceur.  
- alors gamin, qu'as tu fait de ta journée ?  
- j'ai joué avec l'héritier des Malefoy puis j'ai étudié un livre sur la métamorphose. Ensuite nous avons de nouveau joué puis je suis allé me doucher et vous êtes arrivé.  
- la métamorphose t'intéresse ?  
- je... Vous savez que j'ai promis à Cissy de ne plus faire de magie pendant un temps ? Le mage noir acquiesça mais fronça les sourcils. Et bien... J'en ai fait sans faire exprès. Un jour, je me suis demandé  
pourquoi je n'avais pas les yeux de la même couleur que vous. Ça me rendait triste et, devant le miroir, j'ai désiré avoir les yeux rouges moi aussi.  
- et...?  
- ensuite mes yeux sont devenus rouges comme les vôtres.  
- tu peux me le refaire la maintenant ?  
Harry ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, ils étaient rouges.  
- c'est étrange parce que je peux changer que des détails. Dans certains livres de métamorphose ils parlent des métamorphomages mais il me semble que je n'en suis pas un.  
- oui... Le mage noir venait de repenser à la soirée deux ans plus tôt quand il était allé chercher son fils chez les Potter. Le vieux fou avait lancé un sort d'apparence à son fils avant ses sept premiers  
jours. Peut être que ça n'avait pas influé que sur l'aura de l'enfant mais aussi sur ses capacités magiques, notamment pour la métamorphose. Plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait cette raison plausible. Ainsi, le vieux Dumby avait rajouté des pouvoirs à son fils... C'était risible.  
- je veux que tu t'entraines à changer d'apparence pour me dire exactement ou sont les limites de ce pouvoir.  
- je peux ??  
- puisque je te le dis. Mais je te demanderais de n'en parler à personne, pas même à ce Draco que tu aimes tant. Et de t'entrainer au maximum deux heures par jour. Et surtout, si tu es fatigué, tu t'arêtes. C'est très important. Tu mas compris ?  
- oui père.

Bien, que veux tu que nous fassions ?  
- euh... Est ce que vous pourriez me parler de l'extérieur ? De l'herbe, des oiseaux, du soleil ?  
- mmmhh suis moi, j'ai une meilleure idée !!

Le mage noir sortit de la chambre de son fils puis entra dans une pièce vide et sombre. Harry se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient la mais se tut quand il vit son père sortir sa baguette. Le seigneur des ténèbres lança un premier sort et la pièce s'agrandit jusqu'à devenir immense. Puis il en lança un autre et le toit devint un ciel. Un soleil apparut. Un autre sort et il y eut un lac et une forêt puis de  
l'herbe. Enfin, le Dark lord lança un dernier sort et des animaux apparurent, magiques ou non. Il y avait des pégases, des sombrals, des oiseaux de toute sorte... Harry était ébahi. Il n'avait jamais vu d'animaux et Dun coup, il en apercevait des centaines. Le lord, ayant certainement peur que l'enfant se perde, lança un nouveau sort. A présent, il suffisait qu'Harry pense qu'il voulait aller dans l'un des endroits de ce paradis et, tout de suite, il y arrivait. En apprenant cela, l'enfant de trois ans regarda vers le lac et s'imagina a cote de celui-ci. Tout de suite, il disparut de l'endroit ou il était et apparut sur une des rives du lac. Ayant créé ce monde pour son fils, le lord noir ne pouvait pas en faire autant. Il ne pouvait pas non plus transplaner. Harry réapparut à son coté et le Dark lord lui expliqua son incapacité à faire de même. Harry était bien le seul Maitre de cet univers miniature. Harry imagina alors son père et lui au bord du lac, et les deux humains disparurent puis réapparurent à l'endroit voulut. Harry riait en se roulant dans l'herbe.  
- voilà, mon fils, je t'offre ce monde. Fais en ce qu'il te plait. Tu es le seul à pouvoir ouvrir la porte menant au couloir, alors si tu voulais bien me faire sortir... Le mage noir souriait.  
- merci, père je m'en occuperais bien.  
- je n'en doute pas.

L'enfant les fit sortir de sa nouvelle "pièce".  
Le seigneur des ténèbres lança un dernier sort très complexe qui épuisa totalement. Ainsi, expliqua t il a son fils, une heure dans le monde miniature équivaudrait a une minute en vérité. De cette façon, le père et le fils pourraient passer un jour sur deux ensembles sans que personne ne le voie. Des que le seigneur aurait 5 minutes, il pourrait passer plusieurs heures avec son fils. De plus, si le sort était si difficile, c'était parce que le Dark lord s'était attache a ce que quel que soit le temps que passerait son fils dans sa nouvelle pièce, il grandirait a la même vitesse qu'un enfant qui n'y irait pas.  
- Harry, je voudrais que cette pièce reste notre secret, que tu n'en parles pas à Draco.  
- Bien, père.  
- de toute façon, il va falloir que vous arrêtiez de vous voir aussi souvent parce que les familles de sang pur amies ou alliées des Malefoy se demandent ou l'héritier passe les trois quart de ses journées.  
- oh... Je comprends. Dit Harry. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais il savait que personne ne devait connaitre son existence. Pour son propre bien comme pour celui de son père.  
- Au revoir, gamin.  
- Au revoir, père.  
L'adulte repartit et l'enfant resta seul. Il recommença a lire. Comme toujours quand il était seul. Deux heure plus tard, il avait finit son livre et avait appris une chose fort intéressante. Certains humains pouvaient se transformer en animal. De plus, plus on était jeune lors de la transformation en animagus, plus on avait de chance d'avoir plusieurs animaux. Le plus jeune animagus au monde était devenu animagus à 10 ans. L'enfant se promit de battre ce record. Il commença alors un livre sur la faune magique et non magique, et découvrit toute sorte d'animaux.  
A 8h00 du soir, Dobby lui apporta son repas puis il alla se coucher.

La semaine suivante se passa dans le calme, puisque Draco ne venait plus qu'une fois par semaine. Le brun partit donc a la découverte de son nouveau monde dans lequel il découvrit plein de choses très intéressantes. Notamment, dans la forêt, un lieu magnifique avec une immense source chaude dans laquelle il moussait du savon. Il construisit autour de cette source une grande cabane en bois. Du moins il commença à la construire. Vint ensuite son anniversaire. Il reçut de la part de Narcissa et Lucius un nouveau balai plus rapide et surtout qui allait plus haut et une toute nouvelle garde robe. De son père, il reçut un jeu de lego qui ne s'épuisait jamais en pièce et dont les constructions, après avoir été fait en mode réduit, pouvaient s'agrandir à taille humaine. Il aurait ainsi beaucoup moins de mal a construire sa nouvelle maison. Ensuite, il lui apprit qu'il avait désormais le droit de faire de la magie sans baguette sans s'épuiser quand même et pas plus d'une heure par jour. Finalement, il lui montra une carte qui se remplirait au fur et à mesure qu'il de ouvrirait son nouveau monde et une autre qui avait la même fonction mais pour l'aile désaffectée dans laquelle étaient ses appartements. L'enfant était heureux de tous les cadeaux qu'il avait reçus. Il passa presque dix mois à découvrir son boucau monde, même si en réalité, il y avait passée quatre ans. Il ne voyait plus Draco aussi souvent qu'avant et celui-ci s'était fait de nouveaux amis. Malgré tout, les deux enfants restaient très proches. Harry était un peu Jaloux de Draco qui avait beaucoup d'autres amis, comme Théodore Nott ou Vincent Crabbe (même si ce dernier était bête comme ses pieds...). Malgré cela, le brun ne s'ennuyait plus étant donné qu'il avait un nouvel ami. Il se souvenait parfaitement de leur rencontre.

FLASH BACK

Harry marchait dans le coin droit de la "pièce-monde", au nord est, donc. Il était dans la forêt. La carte n'indiquait encore rien de ce coté. Il courait tranquillement entre les arbres. Soudain, il entendit une voix, comme un murmure. Il pensa qu'il avait rêvé car il n'entendait plus rien et se remit à avancer. Il s'arrêta trois pas plus loin. Cette fois ci, il était sur que ce n'était pas le vent. Pourtant, personne à part lui ne pouvait entrer dans son monde. Que se passait-il ? Il s'approcha de l'endroit d'où venait la voix :  
**- vienssss la, petite sssourrris !!  
**S'approchant encore, il aperçut une scène étrange. Un serpent argenté sur le dessus et bleu-gris dur le dessous était en train de fixer une souris qui le regardait de même. Elle semblait ne pas pouvoir échapper à son regard, comme prise au piège par ces yeux trop bleus. Soudain, le serpent se tendit et happa le pauvre rongeur dont le seul crime avait été de croiser son chemin. Ensuite, après avoir avalé la souris, il se retourna et remarqua la présence de l'enfant.  
**- tiens, encore un de ccces imbéccciles de deux pates…** dit le serpent  
**- hé !! Je ssssuis pas un imbécccile !  
- ho un parleur ! Je te sssalue, humain.  
- heu... Dis... Depuis quand les sssserpents parlent ils franççççais ?**

**- je ne parle pas la langue des deux pattes, humain. Ccc'est toi qui parle la langue des sssserpents...  
-mais non, je ne...** Soudain Harry se rendit compte que ses intonations n'étaient pas habituelles. Il ne parlait plus français...**  
-Comment est-ccce possssible ?** Demanda-t-il au serpent.  
**- Tu es un sssorcccier dessscccendant du premier parleur qui passsssa un pacte avec le roi de tous les sssserpents. Ainsi tu parles ma langue, jeune humain.  
- je m'appelle Harry, et toi ?  
- mon nom est Sssilass.  
- veux-tu devenir mon ami ?  
-je t'accompagnerai, Harry, et je deviens dès à présent ton ami et ton familier.** Alors qu'il disait cela, une Lumière argentée apparut autour du serpent et de l'humain. Une marque en forme d'éclair apparut sur l'épaule d'Harry tandis qu'une même marque faisait de même sur la tête du serpent.  
**-nous voilà a présent liés, mon jeune Humain.  
-D'ailleurs, moi je suis un humain, mais tu es quelle espèce de serpent ?  
- je suis un sssserpent magique. Je peux me rendre invisible et transssplaner. Je peux ausssssi prendre une taille plus petite car, si la je ne mesure pas plus de deux mètres, lorsque je sssserai adulte, j'en mesurerai au moins huit. Je peux mesurer huit centimètres ssssous ma plus petite taille.**  
**-ouah !** L'enfant était réellement impressionné.  
**- de plusss ma morsssure est mortelle. Ou habites-tu, Harry ?** Harry lui expliqua puis l'emmena en dehors de son monde et le fit entrer dans sa chambre. Le serpent s'était blottit autour du cou de son nouveau Maitre, mais quand il vit le doux feu de la cheminée, qui dégageait une intense chaleur, Sillas abandonna Harry pour se lover à coté de la cheminée.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Ainsi, avec Sillas, il ne s'ennuyait pas, ou du moins presque pas. Ils continuaient à découvrir le monde qu'Harry avait baptisé Little Planet, ou plus simplement Lip. Ainsi, l'enfant et le serpent parcouraient Lip en long en large et en travers, a la découverte des zones encore vierges de la carte. Harry respectait a sa manière la décision de son père, celle qui disait qu'il ne devait pas pratiquer la magie plus d'une heure par jour. Il le faisait mais... Il comptait une heure dans Lip, ce qui faisait en fait soixante heures. Ainsi, sans étudier, aux yeux des autres, plus d'une heure par jour, il passait en fait presque trois jours sur quatre à s'entraîner à la magie. Son père avait remarqué la croissance des capacités magiques de son fils, mais imaginait qu'elle était due plutôt à sa puissance originelle qu'a un entrainement ardu.

Voldemort avait beaucoup de choses à faire et n'avait pas le temps de vraiment se préoccuper de son héritier. En effet, il s'attelait depuis quelques temps a la prise de la Suisse et de l'Italie, qui seraient certainement les deux pays les plus difficiles à prendre. Il mît presque 10 mois à soudoyer et terroriser assez les Suisses pour qu'ils tombent sous sa coupe. Le jour de l'anniversaire d'Harry, les Suisses juraient magiquement fidélité au mage noir. Harry avait 5 ans. Son père agrandit Lip auquel s'ajoutèrent des montagnes et commença à l'instruire à l'étiquette mangemoresque. (Façon de se comporter avec lui devant les Mangemorts et avec ceux-ci) Ceci en vue de le présenter au peuple le jour de ses six ans. Les Italiens, eux, obnubilèrent le Dark lord pendant presque un an. Lorsqu'enfin, le lord noir pensa pouvoir souffler et préparer le terrain pour la présentation d'Harry, un nouvel élément vint encore bouleverser son équation. Il y eut d'abord des menaces de mort à l'encontre du Dark lord puis une tentative d'assassinat qui réussit. Enfin, pas tout à fait... Bien sur, le mage noir s'en tira, mais ce fut de justesse. Le sort en effet l'avait touché sans qu'il n'ait rien pu y faire. Seuls ses immenses pouvoirs lui avaient évité une mort certaine. Sa paranoïa en fut exacerbée et il décida de ne pas présenter Harry avant qu'il ne sache parfaitement se défendre.

Harry avait donc six ans quand le lord noir prit la décision d'engager un professeur pour son fils. Il aurait bien demandé à Lucius de s'en occuper mais Voldemort avait trop besoin de son Mangemort comme ministre des affaires étrangères. Il lui permettait d'éviter la guerre mondiale qui aurait déjà éclaté sans les soins de Malefoy. De plus, Narcissa Malefoy n'était pas le meilleur professeur, n'ayant jamais prêté attention aux cours à Poudlard. Mais oui !! Poudlard ! Ça y était, il savait à qui il pouvait demander de s'occuper de son fils. Au directeur de l'école, bien sur !

POV SEVERUS (et non, je n'ai pas pété une durite, Voldemort ne va pas demander à Dumby de s'occuper de son fils…)

Severus était dans son bureau. Le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Poste qui lui appartenait depuis bientôt deux ans. Minerva Macgonnagal était en face de lui et se plaignait des punitions corporelles, établies depuis peu, et qui avaient le mérite de faire respecter les règles aux élèves. Elles étaient d'après la directrice des Gryffondors, "totalement inhumaines et ignobles". Il aurait, pensait il, tout préféré plutôt que d'écouter cette femme déblatérer ses absurdités quand sa marque se mît à le bruler. Toute personne ne connaissant pas le seigneur des ténèbres aurait pensé que les veux de Severus Rogue s'étaient exaucés mais, de son point de vue, cela ne faisait qu'empirer. Pourquoi avait il souhaité partir, déjà ? Il se leva, faisant taire Macgonnagal puis dit :  
- le Maitre m'appelle, je vous laisse, Minerva.  
La directrice des Gryffis eut un frisson de dégout mais acquiesça tout de même. Les punitions corporelles n'étaient pas que pour les élèves...  
Severus lança de la poudre dans sa cheminée puis y entra. Il arriva quelques secondes plus tard dans une salle de la résidence du Dark lord puis le rejoignit dans la salle du trône ou il s'inclinât à ses pieds.  
- Severus, te voilà enfin, tu as été bien long... Endoloris !!! Siffla le Dark lord. Après que son Mangemort se soit tordu de douleur a ses pieds quelques instants, il leva le sort puis lui dit : Severus, a partir de maintenant, tu n'es plus directeur de Poudlard. Severus se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pût faire pour être ainsi rétrogradé.  
Devinant les pensées de son Mangemort, le Maitre ajouta.  
- ne t'inquiètes pas, la mission que je te donne est d'une importance encore plus grande, et dans au maximum cinq ans, tu redeviendras directeur. Severus ne savait toujours pas quoi penser. Que devrait-il faire ? Lisant l'interrogation sur le visage du sous-fifre, le Dark lord continua  
- il faut d'abord que je te présente quelqu'un. Entres, Harry.  
Un enfant entra. Il devait avoir environ six ans, se dit le Mangemort. Mais que faisait un enfant de six ans dans la résidence du lord noir ? Severus eut bien vite la réponse.  
- Harry, voici Severus Rogue. Severus, je te présente Harry Salazar Voldemort. Il est mon fils.  
Severus en resta sans voix. Son Maitre avait un fils ??? Le Mangemort reprit ses esprits et s'exclama, tout en s'inclinant :  
- je vous salue monseigneur. Il était en train de s'incliner devant un gosse !! Quel comble pour un professeur. En même temps, il venait de se prendre un doloris et ne tenait pas vraiment à s'en prendre un autre…  
- bonjour, Severus. Dit l'enfant sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Père, bien le bonjour. Harry s'inclina. Le gosse semblait habitué à l'étiquette. Certainement qu'il l'utilisait depuis des années...  
- Severus, a partir de la semaine prochaine, tu es le précepteur de mon fis. Je veux que tu lui enseigne la magie, l'histoire, la métamorphose et les potions. Ah. Je voudrais qu'il apprenne à lancer le Doloris le plus vite possible. Et essaye aussi la magie sans baguette.  
- oui, Maitre. Severus s'inclina puis, après un signe du lord noir, sortit.

FIN POV SEVEVERUS

- alors, Harry, que penses tu de ton nouveau professeur ?  
- je pense qu'il croit sincèrement en notre cause et qu'il ne trahira pas. Il n'avait pas l'air enchanté de quitter Poudlard, ce qui, en passant me donne de plus en plus envie d'y aller... De plus il apparaît qu'il gère mieux ses émotions que je ne sais le faire pour l'instant. Enfin, c'est un fabuleux occlumens.  
- et un tres bon Legilimens, qui plus est. Harry, j'ai fait venir quelque chose pour toi aujourd'hui.  
- qu'est-ce que cela peut bien être ? Il réfléchit quelques instants puis ajouta. J'imagine que puisque je commence à apprendre à faire de la magie à partir de la semaine prochaine, ce doit être une baguette...  
- bravo, tu es bien mon fils. Harry eut alors des sentiments entremêlés de bonheur et de fierté.  
Voldemort claqua des doigts et un homme qui semblait être encore plus âgé que Dumby lui même apparut.  
- vois tu, Harry, Mr Ollivander ici présent a fait un serment magique qui l'empêche de dévoiler ton existence a qui que ce soit.  
Voldemort claqua de nouveau des doigts et toute une partie du mur se recouvrit d'étagères sur lesquelles étaient empilées des boites et des boites de baguettes. Ollivander s'approcha d'Harry et sortit de sa poche un mètre mesureur. Il prit toutes les mesures possibles et imaginables, même la largeur des narines puis s'approcha des boites de baguettes et fit courir ses doigts sur les boites jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arête enfin sur lune d'entre elles, qui était la même, aux yeux de l'enfant, que les 100 précédentes et que les 100 suivantes. Ollivander mît la baguette qu'il en sortit dans les mains d'Harry qui fit le geste avec. Aussitôt, l'un des cadres du mur d'en face se détacha du mur dans une explosion. Ollivander reprit la baguette des mains de l'enfant et essaya une bonne trentaine de baguettes de plus. Harry semblait devoir essayer toutes les baguettes présentes. Lorsqu'Ollivander imagina que les baguettes qu'il lui donnait étaient trop puissantes pour le fils des Ténèbres, et qu'il lui donna donc une baguette moins puissante, cette dernière explosa littéralement dans les mains de l'enfant. Finalement, les baguettes qu'il avait n'étaient pas assez puissantes pour la magie de l'héritier. Il se rappela alors d'une dernière baguette, une qu'un de ses ancêtres avait créée et qui dormait dans un des coins les plus reculés de son magasin depuis au moins 5 siècles.  
- Mon seigneur, il semble que les baguettes ici présentes soient trop faibles pour votre talentueux fils. Il m'en reste une qui, je pense, devrait lui convenir.  
- et bien allez donc la chercher, vous avez cinq minutes.  
Le lord noir claqua des doigts une nouvelle fois et le vendeur  
disparut à ses yeux.

POV OLLIVANDEUR

Si cette baguette n'avait jamais été vendue, c'est parce qu'une personne quelle n'aurait pas choisie et pas assez puissante, risquait la mort s'il tentait de l'utiliser. Il espérait d'un coté, pour sa propre survie, que l'enfant survive à la baguette. En effet, sil tuait, même sans le faire exprès, le fils du seigneur des ténèbres, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. D'un autre coté, étant plutôt du coté de la Lumière, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point fort le Prince des ténèbres serait pour son père s'il survivait. C'est ainsi déchiré spirituellement qu'il atteint l'arrière de son magasin. Il lança plusieurs sorts complexes puis s'entailla le doigt pour attester de son appartenance à la famille du constructeur de la baguette. Le mur tomba en poussière au moment ou la goutte de sang le  
toucha. Devant le vendeur s'élevait un pied d'estal en or blanc. Une boite entièrement noire était posée dessus. Le marchand prit avec maintes précautions l'objet hautement puissant. Il attendit une minutes de plus et se sentit aspiré par le nombril. Il atterrit sur le sol devant l'enfant des ténèbres. Il se releva et ouvrit la boite noire. A l'intérieur, la baguette était argentée avec des nervures noires. Sa puissance irradiait.

- je ne sais pas de quel bois elle est faite, mais je sais par contre quelle contient 4 éléments. Un poil de cheval de feu, les larmes de la reine des sirènes, l'écaille d'une aile Dun dragon argenté, et  
une tresse faite avec un cheveu d'elfe Sylvestre, un d'elfe noir et un d'elfe de sang. Les 4 éléments y sont représentés ainsi représentes.  
L'enfant regarda la baguette puis le vendeur et précautionneusement, prit la baguette et fit le geste.  
Soudain il y eut une immense explosion de lumière puis tout tournoya autour de l'enfant.

Et voila c'est finit !

AHA, je suis sadique, non ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut !

A bientôt !

FERZ

PS : LAISSEZ-MOI DONC TOUT PLEIN DE REVIEWS !!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 4

Uzuchi : je ne suis pas encore sure s'il y aura des couples plus tard. Le problème c'est que j'ai jamais écrit ni de slash, ni même de relation hétéro… mais si y en a qui veulent qu'il y en ait, qu'ils le disent !! Par contre il n'y en aura certainement pas tout de suite parce qu'Harry est précoce, mais la… XD

Sinon merci a tous et a toutes pour vos reviews encourageantes !!

N'hésitez surtout pas a mettre des critiques, positives ou négatives ! Ca ne m'embête pas du tout tant que c'est constructif ! Ca me sert a me corriger, et ca c'est très bien !

Je suis vraiment désolée de ne mas avoir posté ce chapitre avant, mais j'ai été prise de la flemme des vacances, et avec Noel…

Voici donc le Chapitre 4 : j'espère qu'il vous plaira !!!

CHAPITRE 4 :

Lorsque Harry avait touché la baguette, il avait sentit tout son corps s'embraser. Comme si son sang bouillait, ses os semblaient prêts fondre. Sa chair, il la sentait prête à se détacher en lambeaux. Il sentait la douleur la plus grande qu'il n'ait jamais ressentit. Toutes les parties de son corps se consumaient, et, le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger.

Tout était noir autour de lui. C'est en pensant cela, qu'il se rendit compte que l'obscurité n'était pas réelle. Il avait les yeux fermés. C'est avec un fabuleux effort que, malgré la douleur dévorante, il réussit à ouvrir les yeux.

Il y mît tant de temps que, quand il les ouvrit, il s'étonna d'avoir encore des yeux. Il les aurait pensés brûlés a jamais.

Et il avait Mal, Mal, trop Mal. Douleur. Souffrance.

Si l'obscurité lui avait été pesante, la Lumière blanche qui l'entourait en réalité l'aveugla. Tous ses sens étaient exacerbes, semblait il. Cela avait pour effet de démultiplier la douleur a un point quasiment invivable.

Mais Harry voulait vivre. Il s'en rendit alors compte. Il voulait vivre, c'était son seul souhait. Il s'accrocherait à la vie. C'est avec cet état d'esprit qu'il réussirait à survivre. Il en était intimement persuadé.

En regardant autour de lui, il se rendit compte qu'il était couché sur un sol blanc. Il tenta de se lever, mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait de mobiliser un muscle, celui ci le brulait encore plus. Pourtant il n'abandonna pas.

Quelque chose en lui, son instinct certainement, lui soufflait de ne surtout pas rester la ou il était.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, il réussit à placer ses bras sous lui et à exercer une pression. Ses muscles ne lui répondaient presque pas. Comme s'ils s'étaient atrophiés sous l'immense chaleur. Au prix d'un effort qui, en temps normal, lui aurait permis de soulever son immense armoire, il réussit enfin à se soulever du sol, pour retomber même pas une seconde plus tard.

Après une dizaine d'essais pendant lesquels il avait de plus en plus mal au corps, il entendit un rire cristallin qui, dans le silence ambiant, lui vrilla les tympans.

Il mît presque 10 minutes à tourner la tête. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Une adolescente, environ 17 ans, aux cheveux et aux yeux entièrement argentés le regardait en souriant. Elle portait une robe blanche à bretelle. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et elle dit dune voix grave et profonde, étrange dans la bouche de la jeune fille aux traits fins.

"Enfant, tu es bien jeune pour prétendre me soumettre.

D'une voix rendue rauque par la douleur et faible car parler faisait éprouver a l'enfant mille tortures, Harry répondit :

"Je...je ne... Qui êtes vous ?

"Je m'appelle Énalaël.

"Vous êtes Pui...puissance. Ce n'était pas une question. C'était une affirmation.

Et Harry avait fait exprès de dire puissan**ce**, et pas puissan**te**. En effet, il semblait que la jeune fille ne possède pas de puissance, mais soit cette puissance. Les sorciers étaient faits de chair et d'os et de courants magiques. Énalaël semblait faite seulement, uniquement, de ces courants magiques.

La fille était une incarnation de la magie pure.

La jeune fille rit

"Je crois que, de tous mes prétendants, tu es celui qui m'as le mieux compris. Je suis plusieurs choses. Je suis surtout, pour toi, une baguette.

Harry retint son souffle. Malgré la douleur, il arrivait, dune certaine manière à voir la ressemblance entre la jeune fille et la baguette. Pas dans le physique (a ma connaissance, a part les anorexiques, peu de filles ressemblent a des baguettes XD), mais dans l'aura.

Oui. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, la ressemblance était frappante.

Il avait de plus en plus mal et cela embrouillait ses pensées. La douleur était vraiment atroce.

"Enfant, si tu veux mon pouvoir, il va te falloir m'attacher à toi.

Alors quelle disait cela, Harry se rendit compte que Énalaël avait l'un de ses poignets attaché a une chaîne qui était elle même attachée au sol. A cote d'elle était posée une autre chaîne dont  
l'extrémité était posée sur le sol. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire.

Sa raison lui disait d'attacher cette chaîne à son propre poignet et de détacher l'autre. Pourtant, son cœur n'était pas d'accord. La jeune fille ne lui avait rien fait, elle méritait la liberté. Son esprit était affaiblit et il commença à se trainer sur le sol. Il écouterait la voix de la raison. C'était le mieux à faire. Quand il eut réussit à atteindre son but, il prit la chaîne qui n'était pas attachée au sol quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il allait attacher, réduire en esclavage, cette créature,  
certainement pas humaine, mais si respectable.

Les larmes atteignirent ses yeux et il lâcha la chaîne. Était-il un tel monstre ? NON ! Et il ne le serait jamais.

Il se fit a ce moment la, alors que la douleur l'enveloppait et que seule son envie de survivre l'empêchait de tomber dans la folie, une promesse a lui même.

"Je ne cautionnerais jamais l'injustice, quelle qu'elle soit, d'où qu'elle Vienne, surtout pas de moi." Alors, il aperçut une clef argentée loin, très loin. Il sut tout de suite sa fonction. Alors, sans faire attention à l'atroce douleur qui le brulait de l'intérieur, il se mît, lentement mais sûrement, à ramper vers elle.

Il s'arrêta a mi-chemin. Es-ce que la liberté d'un être qu'il ne connaissait pas valait toute cette souffrance ? Son corps fut tenté de répondre non, mais il reprit vite contenance. Oui. Qui ou quoi que ce soit, l'injustice ne devait pas être tolérée. Alors il se remit à ramper et arriva enfin à la clef.

Elle était atrocement lourde pour ses muscles fatigués mais il réussit quand même, après maints efforts et maintes souffrances, à atteindre la jeune fille. Énalaël le regardait, le visage sans aucune  
émotion. Harry s'approcha d'elle et, puisqu'elle ne faisait aucun mouvement vers lui, il dût se résoudre à se lever.

Grace à sa nouvelle détermination, et après une longue éternité, il réussit enfin à se mettre à genoux. Il tendit les bras vers le haut, le plus vite possible car il se sentait près a s'écrouler sous la douleur et  
la fatigue. Au bout d'un temps extrêmement long aux yeux de l'enfant, il réussit enfin à libérer la jeune fille de ses chaînes.

Elle lui sourit alors d'un sourire étrange, pas heureux, mais plutôt victorieux. Elle se pencha avec une vitesse incroyable sur l'enfant qui éprouva une épouvantable douleur au front. Tout devint alors noir aux yeux d'Harry.

...................................................................................................................................................................

Lorsque Harry avait saisit la baguette, une Lumière avait envahit la salle du trône de Voldemort, les aveuglant, lui et Ollivander. Lorsque le lord noir avait reprit ses esprits, il avait vu son fils étalé sur  
le sol. Il était pale et tremblait. Voldemort s'approcha le l'enfant et le prit dans ses bras.

"Qu'as tu fait à mon héritier, Ollivander ?

"Rien, monseigneur, je vous le jure !

"C'est vrai qu'il a l'air particulièrement en forme, non ? Avada Kedavra ! Dit le seigneur des ténèbres.

Le vendeur de baguette tomba, mort, sur le sol. Voldemort, sans un regard pour la dépouille, appela  
Severus qui accourut.

Lorsque ce dernier entra dans la salle du trône, une étrange scène l'y attendait. Le seigneur incontesté de l'Angleterre était debout devant un petit lit. Le Mangemort eut alors, a la vue de la taille du lit, un mauvais pressentiment. Qu'avait il bien pût se passer ? Étais-ce l'héritier dans le lit ?

"Severus, vient ici ! Plus vite !

Severus s'approcha et ne pût s'empêcher de frissonner. Qu'avait donc l'enfant pour sembler si pale ?

"Il est ainsi depuis vingt minutes. Ajouta le lord.

Avisant le cadavre d'Ollivander, Severus demanda :

"Que s'est-il passé ici ?

"Ollivander a fait essayer une baguette a mon fils et il y a eut une Lumière éblouissante puis Harry s'est écroulé et depuis il est dans cet état.

Severus tenta les sorts de détection qu'il connaissait puis analysa le corps du Prince des ténèbres, sans résultat. L'enfant n'était ni sous l'emprise d'un sort, ni malade. Après l'avoir expliqué a son seigneur, il expliqua qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire tant que l'état de l'enfant n'évoluait pas.

C'est ainsi que le seigneur transporta son fils dans ses appartements puis ordonna a Rogue d'aller vérifier a la bibliothèque si quelque chose de semblable s'était déjà produit.

Pendant 7 jours, l'état d'Harry resta totalement stagnant. Pourtant, vers le milieu de l'après midi, un elfe de maison vint chercher le lord noir, l'état de l'enfant empirait a vue d'œil. Il blanchissait, sa température augmentait, son pouls accélérait... L'enfant n'allait pas bien.

Soudain, il y eut un éclair de Lumière et Harry poussa un cri déchirant. La Lumière se calma mais créa un cocon autour de l'enfant. Lorsque le cocon disparut, le lord n'en pût croire ses yeux.

Les cheveux de l'enfant avaient poussé d'une vingtaine de centimètres et étaient étrangement parsemés de mèches argentées, ses traits s'étaient affinés et, lorsque Harry ouvrit ses yeux, le bleu de ceux ci était à présent parsemé de fils argentés.

La chose la plus marquante était quand même la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair ornant son front.

Pourtant, voldemort reconnut son fils. Et le serra dans ses bras. Mais le lord noir  
ressentit une différence autre que physique. La magie de l'enfant avait... changé. Avant, elle était comme un bloc de métal brut, maintenant, elle tenait plus de l'or finement ciselé. Bien sur, elle  
n'avait rien perdu de sa puissance, mais c'était la même différence entre la magie d'avant et la magie d'après que la différence entre Goyle et Malefoy avec le même niveau magique.

Harry sourit à son père. Puis il se leva et dit :

"Père, je vais bien. Ou est la baguette...

"Oups, je l'ai laissée dans la salle du trône. Alors, elle ta accepté ?

"Non, c'est bien plus que cela. Nous, nous... Nous avons fusionné.

FLASH BACK  
Harry ouvrit les yeux et, malgré la légère douleur qu'il éprouvait au front, il lui semblait qu'il allait bien. Il se leva. Il se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'avant mais la Lumière y était à présent moins agressif.

Énalaël le regarda puis dit :

"En me libérant, tu mas prouvé que pour toi, le pouvoir est moins important que la justice. Tous les autres ont échoué à cette épreuve qui juge du courage et de la force mentale. C'est pourquoi j'ai  
décidé de t'offrir ma puissance. Pour cela, nos magies vont fusionner. Je te conseille de garder ta nouvelle baguette. Si quelqu'un tente de s'en servir, autre que toi, si cette personne désire nuire a toi ou a tes idéaux, elle mourra sur le coup, sinon la baguette ne fonctionnera simplement pas.

Ton physique risque aussi de changer. De plus, je ne suis pas humaine, comme tu as pu le deviner,  
mais un des esprits qui peuplaient le monde, a l'origine. Ainsi, quand tu fusionneras, tu deviendras à moitié esprit, toi aussi. Certaines espèces de créatures risquent d'être particulièrement sensibles à  
cela.

"Et ce n'est pas... Je ne vais pas changer, avoir un comportement différent ?

"Pas plus que si je te laissais partir comme simple humain. Après l'épreuve que tu viens de subir, ton comportement sera changé a jamais. Mais la fusion ne va changer ni ton caractère ni tes actions.

"Très bien, allons-y, alors.

De nouveau, Harry ressentit une atroce douleur au front et il ne pût s'empêcher de hurler.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

"Fusionné ?

"Oui. Et je conseille à nos ennemis de ne pas tenter d'utiliser ma baguette.

Trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé son fils, Voldemort ne le questionna pas plus. Pendant une semaine de plus, même si l'enfant se sentait en pleine forme, il dût rester au lit : ordre du seigneur noir.

Avec deux semaines de retard, le premier cours d'Harry eut lieu.

"Monseigneur, dit le Mangemort, le Maitre, votre père m'a demandé de vous apprendre à écrire. Puis je vous demander qui vous a apprit à lire ?

"C'est mon père. Il passe tous les jours une heure au moins avec moi et il me lisait des histoires jusqu'à ce que je lui demande de m'apprendre à lire, Sev.

"Je vous prierai de ne pas m'appeler comme cela, monseigneur.

Appeler un enfant Monseigneur était une vraie torture pour Rogue, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Mais ce qui le rendait le plus choqué, c'est de penser au seigneur de ténèbres, pro incontesté du lançage de doloris, lire une histoire a un gosse. I

"Alors on va faire un marché. Je t'appelle Sev, et toi tu arrêtes avec tes "monseigneur" et avec le vouvoiement. Sauf devant mon père, bien sur...

Finalement, se dit le Mangemort, cet enfant n'est pas si bête. Un pur Serpentard. Après tout, il est le fils du Maitre.

"C'est d'accord Harry.

Severus fit alors apparaitre un petit bureau et un grand tableau noir.

"Très bien. Il va tout d'abord falloir que tu saches ton alphabet. Répètes après moi : A...B...C...

Les matinées de l'enfant se passaient à l'apprentissage de l'écriture. Ses après midi, elles, étaient consacrées a l'étude de la magie. L'emploie du temps était répétitif mais cela plaisait a Harry. Pendant deux heures, de 1h a 3h, Harry apprenait les bases de la métamorphose ou des potions, suivant les jours, puis pendant une heure, Rogue dispensait a l'enfant les bases de l'histoire sorcière. Les deux dernières heures étaient les préférées de l'enfant. Il apprenait toute sorte de sortilèges.

Le lord noir layant expressément exigé, Severus tentait d'apprendre à l'héritier le sortilège Doloris. Mais cela faisait déjà un mois qu'ils travaillaient et Harry n'y arrivait pas. Ils s'entrainaient sur  
des animaux et Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'héritier n'y arrivait pas.

"Pourquoi ? Demanda un jour Harry.

Severus crut, espéra un instant, que l'enfant remette en question l'idée de la torture, mais il se défit rapidement de ses illusions.

"A quoi cela me sert il de torturer un animal ?

L'enfant ne trouvait pas cela mal, mais inutile.

Et bien, cela sert à se faire obéir, respecter et aussi pour les interrogatoires.

"Sev, ça n'a alors aucune utilité de le faire sur ce chat. C'est totalement dénué de sens.

Le Mangemort respira un grand coup. En plus de sa puissance assez phénoménale, l'enfant semblait dénué de toute conscience. Alors le Mangemort prit peur. Que serait cet enfant lorsqu'il serait adulte ? Terriblement terrifiant, dans tous les cas...

"J'en parlerai à ton père. Peut être aura t il une meilleure cible pour toi.

L'enfant hocha la tête.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, le seigneur des ténèbres fit appeler Harry par Dobby. L'enfant courut presque jusqu'aux appartements de son père. Ce dernier lui avait en effet promis une surprise. Lorsqu'il arriva  
finalement dans le bureau de son père, il fut étonné de voir que celui ci n'était pas seul. En effet, il y avait, attaché sur le sol, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Après avoir salué son père, il  
l'interrogea du regard.

"-cet homme est un terroriste. Il faisait partie de l'attentât qui a tué plus de trente sorciers la semaine dernière. Il faut que je lui fasse un interrogatoire poussé et comme Severus m'a parlé de ton problème, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais essayer sur lui...

"Merci, père ! Je crois que je vais réussir ! Endoloris ! S'exclama l'enfant, concentré.

Et a la grande fierté de son père, le sort de Harry fut particulièrement bien réussit. L'homme se tordait de douleur au sol. Voldemort sourit et congratula son héritier. L'enfant n'avait pas  
encore 7 ans et, déjà, il utilisait le doloris.

Harry ne pouvait cacher sa joie. Il était heureux. Pas seulement parce qu'il avait réussit son sort mais surtout parce qu'il avait vu briller l'étincelle de fierté dans le regard de son père. Il se dit que c'était vraiment, vraiment bien de voir cela. Alors il décida de travailler encore plus dur pour satisfaire son père. Pour le rendre fier.

* * *

Son professeur et lui passèrent alors leur temps à apprendre l'écriture. Cela était, d'après l'enfant, beaucoup plus difficile que la lecture. Pourtant, Harry s'accrochait. Harry passait les trois quart de ses heures libres à sa bibliothèque. En effet, le seigneur des ténèbres avait transféré un grand nombre de ses livres dans LIP, le monde d'Harry. Ainsi, l'enfant apprenait, apprenait et apprenait.

En effet, depuis l'épreuve de la baguette, il avait compris qu'il lui fallait comprendre les choses pour les maitriser, et il voulait maitriser les choses. Alors, il s'attelait à la compréhension.

Pendant que l'enfant étudiait, le Lord Noir continuait sa conquête du monde sorcier. Il envahit la Suède et l'Autriche. L'Hongrie s'allia à lui et il réussit à soumettre l'Espagne. La Suisse se déclara neutre et il passa un traité avec elle. Ainsi, pendant l'année des 6 à 7 ans de son fils, le seigneur noir réussit à devenir le Maitre de l'Europe.

Mais une partie de l'Espagne résistait à l'envahisseur et cela l'énervait. Il décida de repousser la présentation de son fils au jour ou le seigneur des ténèbres se ferait couronner Empereur d'Europe.

Pour son anniversaire de ses 7 ans, Harry demanda un guide pour se transformer en animagus. De plus, s'il commençait assez tôt, peut être aurait il la chance d'avoir plusieurs animagi ? Ce serait  
vraiment cool ! Alors, des le lendemain, dans Lip, il commença à lire son livre. D'après les instructions, il fallait tout d'abord se mettre en transe puis l'épreuve serait différente pour les sorciers, mais, si on réussissait l'épreuve, on pouvait enfin découvrir quel était son animal.

Harry demanda a son père sil pouvait rater une journée de cours et il en fut dispensé. L'enfant adorait rogue, mais avec ce qu'il comptait faire, l'héritier pensait qu'il serait certainement trop fatigué ensuite pour aller en cours. Harry aurait pût attendre le weekend ou il n'avait pas cours, mais il avait vraiment trop envie de commencer.

Comme l'indiquait le manuel, l'enfant s'entailla la paume de la main et, après s'être mis à nu, il se traça un pentacle de sang sur la poitrine. Il se coucha sur le sol et se mît à réciter une incantation  
en boucle.

Normalement, il y avait une façon plus "simple" (mais aussi beaucoup plus longue... pour trouver son animagus et cela réduisait de moitié les chances d'avoir plusieurs animagus). Il fallait ajouter que si la première méthode utilisait la magie neutre (ni blanche ni noire), celle que lui utilisait était un mélange de magie du sang et de magie noire, deux matières qu'il avait commencées avec Sev et qui lui plaisaient particulièrement.

Au bout de quelques temps, il sentit son esprit s'échapper de son corps et se laissa faire. Il ferma les yeux et, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se trouvait dans une étrange clairière parfaitement ronde. Il était au milieu et autour de lui, un cercle d'animaux de toutes sortes c'était formé. Une voix cristalline retentit alors :

"Parmi nous, certains animaux ne te correspondront jamais. Choisi, si ton choix est mauvais, tu ne deviendras jamais animagus.

Harry réfléchit. Il commença par éliminer les animaux non magiques, car il était certain que la magie était trop ancrée en lui pour qu'il puisse la laisser ainsi au profit d'un simple animal.

Autour de l'enfant, il restait encore, malgré tout, au moins deux cent animaux. Soudain, Harry se souvint de l'un des passages du livre. Ce dernier disait en effet que les animagus étaient semblables à l'aura de leurs sorciers. Il se concentra alors pour entrevoir son aura et, Grace a son énorme détermination, il réussit en a peine quelques heures.

Mais lorsqu'il y arriva enfin, il fut choqué. N'avait il pas lu quelque part qu'un sorcier adulte ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule aura ? Alors pourquoi voyait-il cet étrange arc en ciel 4 couleurs.

Il arrivait assez bien a comprendre pourquoi il avait 2 auras différentes car l'une était argenté et il la reconnut comme la magie d'Énalaël.

Mais les trois autres, une noire, un bleu saphir et une vert serpentard, n'étaient pas normales. Tant pis. Il éluciderait ce mystère plus tard.

Il revint donc dans la clairière et regarda autour de lui. Le premier animal qu'il vit, ce fut un phénix argenté. Son regard ne se porta ensuite sur un serpent de la même couleur exactement que son aura verte. Puis il vit un magnifique jaguar entièrement noir. Enfin, il aperçut un autre animal des plus étranges. Il avait un corps de lion et des ailes d'aigle. De plus, s'il le remarqua, c'est parce que son corps était entièrement bleu pale et ses ailes et sa crinière du même bleu que son aura.

En croisant les doigts, l'enfant renvoya un par un tous les autres animaux et quand il n'en resta plus que quatre, il dit :

"C'est peut être prétentieux de ma part, mais je pense que vous êtes tous mes animagus.

"Le sphinx s'avança et dit : je ne sais pas pour les autres mais je suis ton animagus.

"Moi aussi, dit le serpent

"Moi de même dit le Phoenix

"Et moi pareil, ajouta le jaguar.

Harry eut un très grand sourire.

"Quels sont vos noms ?

"Nous n'en avons pas, sinon celui d'Harry Potter. Car nous sommes toi autant que tu es nous.

"Savez-vous pourquoi j'ai quatre animagus ?

"Cela a un rapport avec tes auras et ta jeunesse. Quand un enfant nait, il a des centaines d'auras différentes. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il apprend des choses et que son esprit se forme, ses auras se fondent les unes dans les autres pour n'en former qu'une. Le processus se termine à 11 ans environ. C'est pourquoi il t'en restait encore plusieurs. Tu as certainement remarqué que le bleu et le vert étaient en minorité par rapport au noir, c'est parce qu'ils étaient voués a disparaitre. Saches que à présent, tu garderas tes quatre auras différentes mais il va falloir que tu apprennes à utiliser la magie des auras. Et tu deviendras très puissant.

"Merci beaucoup !

Et Harry se réveilla. Il avait réussit !! Trop fort !

* * *

Harry, malgré ses entrainements incessants, continuait à voir Draco, même si ce n'était qu'une fois par semaine. Lucius avec qui il s'entendait plutôt bien ne venait que rarement le voir, mais Narcissa passait au moins une fois tous les deux jours pour voir si tout allait bien, prendre des nouvelles…

Elle était presque une mère pour Harry et, contrairement à son mari, le traitait comme un simple enfant, et pas comme le Prince des ténèbres.

Lord Voldemort passait à présent l'heure avec son fils à discuter de l'organisation mangemoresque. Le Dark Lord avait décidé d'introniser son fils lorsque celui-ci aurait 8 ans. Il lui expliquait les rouages du gouvernement et les intrigues des Mangemorts. Il lui racontait aussi comment se passait la guerre, notamment en Espagne.

Ainsi, Harry était au courant avant la plupart des généraux des futures attaques et, parfois, il aidait son père dans ses interrogatoires. Cela amusait beaucoup l'enfant, d'autant plus qu'il rencontrait ainsi de nouvelles personnes.

Voldemort était très fier de son fils qui apprenait avec une vitesse toujours plus grande.

Harry et Sillas passaient la plupart de leurs dimanches (jour ou il n'avait pas cour et ou Draco ne venait pas) a rechercher les passages secrets de l'aile dans laquelle Harry avait ses appartements.

Harry avait ainsi découvert un vieux violon dans une ancienne salle de musique désaffectée. Grace aux livres et aux partitions, il put apprendre quelques morceaux de musique faciles. Mais il n'arrivait pas à dépasser le stade des simples morceaux de base. Il se dit qu'un jour, il faudrait qu'il en parle a son père. Peut être que celui-ci pourrait lui trouver un professeur ?

Harry continua donc de rechercher tous les passages secrets. Il trouva, par hasard, un jour, un sort permettant de découvrir leur présence.

C'est ainsi qu'un jour, au détour d'un couloir, il tomba sur un passage secret dans lequel il s'engouffra. Bien mal lui en prit.

* * *

Merci a tous et n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews !

FERZ


	6. Chapter 5

Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre avant. J'ai eut plein de merdes, dans ma famille d'abord, puis mon PC a planté et j'ai perdu toutes mes données… ensuite j'ai eut vraiment la flemme de réécrire ce chapitre, et donc voilà…

Ne me frappez pas trop fort, s'il vous plait…

Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, en tout cas !

Chapitre 5 :

Le garçon entra dans le souterrain. Il faisait sombre et lugubre. Harry sortit sa baguette et lança un lumos. Mais le sort ne fit qu'une faible lueur qui ne pût vaincre les ténèbres environnant. Harry vit aussitôt qu'un sortilège empêchant le lumos d'éclairer était a l'œuvre. Mais il n'avait pas les connaissances pour l'anuler. Un sort de magie noire très ancien, certainement, servant a ce que personne sauf les personnes le connaissant ne puissent trouver ce qui était au bout du passage secret.

Mais il était déterminé. Et puis il s'ennuyait... Et pour une fois qu'il trouvait quelque chose d'interessant en dehors d'un livre... Harry avait soif d'aventure.

Il continua donc a marcher, dans le noir et l'obscurité ambiante. Le sol était jonché de cailloux qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, et le garçon trébuchait tous les metres. Plusieurs fois, il tomba sur le sol, mais il se releva, décidé a trouver le bout de ce passage secret. Il devait bien mener quelque part, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry marchait collé au mur pour ne pas tomber. A un certain moment, il n'était pas certain depuis combien de temps il marchait, il posa son pieds dans le vide. Il dévala les escaliers en roulant et finit par areter sa chute en ralentissant. Il se releva tant bien que mal, mais a part quelques contusions, il n'était pas vraiment blessé. Enfin... a part son poignet droit qui était tordu dans une etrange position.

Quand il fut debout, il se remit a marcher. Il n'était pas arrivé la pour rebrousser chemin maintenant. Son poignet droit brisé, il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa baguette. Il se sentait sale, et ses habits étaient déchirés, pire que des haillons, pensa t-il avec dégout.

Mais il continua, parce qu'il espérait bien en être a plus de la moitié... Et puis, peut être trouverait il un objet magique de grande valeur ?

Il continua a marcher, trébuchant de plus en plus a mesure que ses forces le quittaient et que la fatigue le gagnait.

Harry continua de marcher plusieurs heures, il le savait car il avait lancé un Tempus de sa main gauche. Trois heures, pour être précis.

Harry faillit tomber de nouveau quand les escaliers recommencerent, mais comme cette fois ils montaient, il réussit a rétablir son équilibre en se rattrapant au mur.

Harry commença a monter les escaliers. Rapidement, il se cogna a un plafond qu'il n'avait pas vu venir le moins du monde. Un peu étourdit, il découvrit qu'une trappe était au dessus de sa Tete. Il mît quelques minutes a l'ouvrir, son poignet droit ne pouvant pas êtres utilisé. Il y réussit pourtant au bout d'un moment, et, avec un sourire fatigué, sortit du passage secret. Devant ses yeux ébahis, se tenait une clairière. Il aurait pu croire qu'il était dans lip, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il était a l'EXTERIEUR !

- TROOOOP COOOOL ! s'exclama le jeune garçon, exité. Il ne sortait Jamais. JAMAIS ! Et la, il était dehors, dans une clairière.

Le garçon oublia totalement sa fatigue et se mit a courir en tous sens. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était a l'extérieur. Cela le rendait littéralement fou de joi.

Il se coucha dans l'herbe, finalement fatigué. Il regardait les nuages, qui n'étaient jamais présents dans LIP. Il leur trouva des formes, et rit en les voyant changer.

Au bout d'un moment, il prit sa baguette de sa main gauche, et tenta de se souvenir de sorts de guérison. Son poignet avait enflé et était violet. Mais le seul sort de guérison qu'il connaissait, c'était pour les plaies ouvertes...  
Il avait de plus en plus mal, et il était fatigué...

Harry rechercha la trappe. Mais dans son bonheur d'être a l'extérieur, il l'avait refermée et ne la retrouvait plus. Il eut beau chercher a l'endroit ou il était sur qu'elle était, il ne trouva rien. Elle était certainement enchantée pour que l'on ne puisse pas entrer par là.

Les enchantements du château étaient si anciens qu'il aurait été une perte de temps pure que de tenter d'anuler le sortilège.

Et il ferait bientôt nuit... Tout serait noir et sombre, et il avait toujours du mal avec la magie sans baguette quand il était fatigué - ou en l'occurence épuisé...

Harry en était encore a la planification future de ses actes, quand il entendit des voix. Harry était un petit garçon de 8 ans, perdu dans une forêt, et malgré tous ses talents magiques et autres, il etait effrayé. Il voyait dans chaque ombre se dessinant autour de lui un potentiel danger. Il tremblait de toutes parts. Alors, en entendant les voix, il ne pût s'empêcher de s'en approcher. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vu d'être humain depuis au moins plusieurs eternités...

- ils ne doivent pas être loin, ces sangs de bourbes et ces traitres a leur sang.  
- les restes de l'"ordre du Phoenix" sont particulierement agaçants. Le vieux dumbledore semble vraiment penser qu'il est apte a "sauver le monde du Seigneur des Tenebres". Cet homme est décidément sénile.  
- le vieux chnoque pourrait être dangereux. J'ai entendu dire qu'il pourrait réussir a gagner le soutient des états unis.  
- le Maitre est en ce moment la bas pour affaire. Il les convaincra a la Cause. De toute manière, les peuples ont juré sur leur magie d'obeir au Lord Noir... Donc l'Empire ne risque rien.  
- tu as raison.

Les deux hommes discuttaient tranquillement. Dans un premier temps, Harry fut rassuré que ces hommes soient des mangemorts. Mais ensuite, il se rendit compte que ceux ci ne le connaissaient pas, et le prendraient certainement pour un sang-de-bourbe évadé...

Il allait s'en éloigner lorsqu'il marcha sur une branche qui craqua sous son poids. Le bruit se propagea, et Harry vit les deux hommes attraper leurs baguettes d'une main ferme et s'approcher de lui. Il aurait voulu courir, mais les hommes l'apercurent et commencerent a lui jeter des sorts. Il en évita certains, mais ses mouvements étaient ralentis par sa fatigue, et il fut touché par un sort de découpe a l'épaule gauche. Il tenta de rester debout, mais un doloris l'atteint avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit. Il s'ecroula au sol, en se tordant de douleur. La souffrance qu'il éprouvait était totalement différente que celle que lui avait infligée énalaël, mais presque aussi douloureuse. Mais la douleur cette fois-ci le faisait de tordre dans tous les sens, le corps agité de spasmes.

Harry tenta en vain d'en faire abstraction, et finit par arrêter de la combattre.  
- nous avons retrouvé un des gamins sang-de-bourbe.  
- le Maitre en sera heureux quand il reviendra.  
Celui qui avait lancé le doloris l'arreta et le corps flasque du garçon évanouit fut traîné a l'extérieur de la forêt.

Les deux mangemorts, en l'absence du Maitre, se contentèrent de ramener le garçon dans une cellule. Ils lui lancèrent plusieurs sortilèges, dont quelques Doloris, des sorts de découpes... Après l'avoir joyeusement torturé, ils le laissèrent baignant dans son sang au milieu de la cellule.  
Autour de lui etaient d'autres prisonniers qui de raprocherent de l'enfant pour voir ce qu'ils pouvaient pour lui.  
Mais on dut se contenter de rassembler des vêtements pour lui tenir chaud dans les cachots sombres et froids, car personne ne possédait de baguette pour le soigner.

Harry flottait dans un ocean de douleurs dont il émergeait parfois. Il avait un atroce mal de crâne. C'etait horriblement douloureux. Il savait que la fièvre allait et venait, chassée par sa magie instinctive et rapidement rapellée par ses blessures ouvertes. Harry n'avait plus sa baguette, car elle était tombée dans la forêt. Il savait qu'il pourrait toujours la retrouver, attiré par sa magie, mais il savait aussi qu'il était reelement trop faible pour faire de la magie sans baguette. Avec impatience, il attendait le retour de son père.

Mais au bout de plusieurs jours, il sur qu'il devait y avoir un problème. En effet, il était allé dans le passage secret un samedi. Le dimanche, personne ne venait le voir, donc l'alarme n'avait pas pu être donnée. Mais des son absence du lundi matin, severus aurait du s'inquiéter. Et prévenir son père... Et son père serait venu le chercher. Et tout aurait été mieux.

Mais des le mercredi, il s'était fait une raison. Quelque chose s'était passé... Quelque chose de grave.

C'est le vendredi qu'il mesura toute l'empleur de l'horreur qui s'était jouée. En effet, devant sa cellule, il vit arriver... Albus Dumbledore.  
Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment était-il entré ? Comment ? Le vieux fou, entouré de ses fidèles, commença a ouvrir les grilles fermant les cellules.

Les gens qui s'étaient occupé de lui se désintéressèrent de sa personne totalement alors qu'on leur ouvrait la porte de la Liberté.

Il resta au sol, avant que quelqu'un ne le prenne dans ses bras et qu'il s'evanouisse.

Cinq jours plus tôt.

- Tu es sur et certain qu'il est a New-York, Severus ?  
- il me l'a dit lui même, Professeur.  
- très bien, mon garçon. Nous allons enfin pouvoir gagner cette guerre, repondit le Professeur Dumbledore avec un sourire bienveillant et un regard déterminé.

Dumbledore et ce qu'il restait de l'ordre du phoenix transplana donc a New-York. Voldemort logeait dans un hôtel sorcier immense et magnifique. Mais peu protégé. Une demi-douzaine de mangemorts l'accompagnaient. Les trois Lestranges, Lucius Malefoy, Avery et Theodore Nott senior.

Les état unis étaient depuis plusieurs mois en faveur oficieuse de Dumbledore. Cela serait bientôt officiel. Les aurors américains attaquèrent sous les ordres de Dumbledore.

Voldemort fut totalement prit au depourvus. En effet, tous les américains qu'il avaient rencontrés jusqu'à present avaient juré magiquement de ne pas dévoiler sa présence ici. Les seuls a être au courant étaient les six mangemorts présents avec lui et... Severus Rogue. Au moins, si celui-ci était le traitre, il ne pourrait pas divulguer l'existence de son fils, étant donné qu'il avait prété serment de ne pas le faire. Une simple tentative le tuerait. Mais le vieux fou croyait Harry mort en même temps que les Potter, puisqu'il avait pensé a faire un faux corps de bébé puis a bruler la maison. Harry ne risquait donc rien et c'était un soulagement.

Alors qu'il était distrait pendant quelques secondes par la sécurité de son fils, le mage noir ne vit pas le rayon vert sortir de la baguette de Dumbledore pour l'atteindre en plein cœur.  
Le mage s'ecroulat au sol alors qu'une explosion ravageait la salle.  
Les mangemorts présents furent arrétés pour être interrogé.

Des le lendemain, tous les prisonniers politiques furent relâchés, et le château de voldemort fut attaqué. Il mît trois jours a tomber, mais sans le dark lord, la plupart des partisans s'enfuirent. Les prisonniers des cachots furent libérés et pris en charge par l'ordre du phoenix. Rufus Scrimgeour, qui avait fuit le pays, fut élu ministre de la magie.

Harry papillona des yeux puis les ouvrit. Il etait dans une pièce ou, indiscutablement, le blanc dominait.  
- oh ! Il est réveillé ! Bonjour, mon petit. Dit une femme un peu replète, aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux marrons.  
- ...'jour...  
- ne t'epuise pas a parler, mon petit. Dit moi ton nom.  
- Harry...  
- très bien, Harry, tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?  
- les cachots... La torture... Les mangemorts... Que s'est-il passé ?  
- ...Tu-sais-qui a été enfin tué par Albus Dumbledore.  
Harry blanchit et se releva en vitesse.  
- je sais que c'est une nouvelle magnifique, mais tu dois rester au lit. Tu n'es pas encore guérit.  
- oui... Que s'est il passé ?  
- Un espion de Dumbledore...  
- qui ?  
- je ne sais pas. Personne ne le sait, en fait...  
- mais... Quels sont les mangemorts qui ont été arrêtés ?  
- je ne les connais pas tous, mais tous les mangemorts qui étaient avec Tu-Sais-Qui ont été envoyés dans les cellules du ministère. Il devait y avoir... hum... Les trois Lestranges, Lucius Malefoy, Avery et Theodore Nott senior.  
- je vois...  
- Donc, l'espion a anoncé a Dumbledore que Tu-sais-qui était a New-York, et Dumbledore l'a attaqué par surprise.

Harry se mît a trembler. C'était impossible ! Son père... Mort. Et... Un traitre ! Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour tenter de vaincre la soudaine nausée qui l'envahissait.

Flash Back  
- Harry ?  
- père ?  
- j'ai a te parler. Dit le mage noir d'un ton préoccupé.  
- que se passe t-il ?  
- la semaine prochaine, je pars aux états unis accompagné des mangemorts du cercle intérieur exepté Severus. Ton professeur sait ou je suis pour pouvoir me prevenir rapidement en cas d'urgence. Pour éviter les problèmes, je ne l'ai dit qu'a lui, les autres savent seulement que je suis quelque part aux états unis.

Fin flash back

Si tous les autres avaient été enfermés, alors c'était Severus... Un traitre... Il se mît a pleurer comme un gamin, avant de rapidement se reprendre. Son père était le plus grand sorcier au monde. Il devait avoir survécu. Oui. C'était sur ! Il ne pouvait être mort. Et il se vengerait du traitre !

La femme-une infirmière certainement-lui posa une nouvelle question :  
- Et tes parents...?  
- ma maman est morte... Morte il y a plusieurs années, juste après ma naissance. Mais mon papa... Mon papa est vivant.  
- je vois. C'est un sorcier, ou...  
- non. D'ailleurs, Harry se rendit compte qu'il allait avoir un problème. Des sortilèges pouvaient être utilisés pour savoir s'il ne mentait pas sur son identité... Mais s'il disait qu'il était le fils de Voldemort...

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes avant de trouver la solution "parfaite".  
- quel est ton nom complet, mon petit ?  
- je m'apelle Harry Jedusor.

Et voilà. Fin du chapitre 5. Normalement le chapitre 6 est pour dans deux semaines, mais je préfere ne rien promettre, pour ne pas donner de faux espoirs. Envoyez moi des reviews si vous avez quoi que se soit a critiquer, a commenter, ou tout simplement pour me soutenir.

Je sais, la fin de ce chapitre est plutot triste, mais que voulez vous… si l'histoire continuait comme elle a commencé, il n 'y aurait pas besoin d'écrire une suite, et on pourrait se contenter d'un « Et Harry devint un parfait petit prince es tenebres joueur de violon »

A bientôt

Ferz

**J'ai retouché ce chapitre parce que sinon j'avais un problème de scénario... J'écris comme ça me vient et donc il peut y avoir des erreurs. ( dans la première version l'infirmiere sait que Severus est le traitre, donc tout le monde est au courant, alors que maintenant, seul Harry est au courant de la traitrise de Severus )**


	7. Chapter 6

Salut. Je devais poster il y a une semaine, mais j'avais un devoir de français qui m'a prit toutes mes soirées ( et ma nuit jusqu'à 2 heure du mat...)  
Donc je poste aujourd'hui, voilà un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous.  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Naturellement (et malheureusement), les droits d'Harry Potter ne sont pas a moi (ouiiiiiiin...XD)

CHAPITRE 6

- Madame ? Demanda Harry a une infirmière d'une cinquantaine d'années, le teint hâlé par les temps et les yeux d'un marron doux.  
La femme, qui était entrain de lire la feuille juste devant le lit d'Harry se tourna vers lui et lui sourit avant de demander.  
- oui, Harry ?  
- est-ce que je peux sortir de l'hôpital juste une journée ? Harry croisa les doigts. Tout son plan reposait sur sa capacité a convaincre cette vieille femme d'accepter.  
-... Tu as 9 ans, et je ne peux pas te laisser sortir comme ça... Hésita la femme, ayant l'air désolée.  
- bien sur, mais je pourrais rester dans ce bâtiment. Juste je voudrais sortir de cette chambre... J'ai été enfermé dans un cachot... Et j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir sortir... Je... Harry était un si bon acteur que les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.  
- si tu restes dans le batiment, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Mais reviens a midi dans ta chambre pour le repas. Dit la femme en ayant une expression de pitié qu'Harry avait envie de lui faire ravaler. On ne pouvait décament pas avoir pitié du fils de Voldemort ! Le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.  
Penser a son père fit presque venir les larmes aux yeux a Harry, mais il se retint.  
- merci ! Harry fit un immense sourire.  
Il attendit qu'elle sorte de la chambre pour prendre la baguette sous son oreiller, qu'il avait "emprunté" a une autre infirmière. Un simple accio, et le tour était joué. La jeune femme blonde ne s'etait rendu compte de rien, et certainement qu'elle croirait l'avoir faite tomber quelque part, ce qui arrangeait Harry.  
A côté de la baguette, cinq galions étaient posés, pris a une troisième infirmière. La femme avait des allures de pimbeches et semblait pleine aux as. Il lui avait prit l'argent sans aucuns scrupules. Et puis de toute facon, c'etait pour la bonne cause.

Harry se leva et s'habilla. Les habits prétés étaient immondes : des habits moldus bleu pâles... Délavés, en fait. Lui qui n'avait jamais mît que des robes de sorcier noires ou vertes...  
Mais bon... Harry prit l'ascenceur au bout du couloir, la baguette bien cachée dans sa manche. Il traversa l'hôpital aseptisé ou régnait une odeur de medicament et de vieillesse. Il sortit enfin du bâtiment avec soulagement. L'odeur de la mort ne lui rappelait que trop celle qu'il déplorait. Il passa la porte caché en catimini deriere un homme corpulent. Il ne tenait pas a utiliser la magie, car il risquait de se faire repérer. Et puis, ce serait bizarre, s'il utilisait un sort avec la baguette de l'infirmiere, et qu'elle là retrouve la ou il la poserait, avec un sort qu'elle n'avait pas lancé en plus.

Harry traversa les jardins et arriva enfin a la rue. Il brandit "sa" baguette, et la secoua dans le vide. Puis il se recula, au moment même ou surgissait le magicobus. L'immense bus violet ne tenait que magiquement, Harry en était certain. Il devait au moins avoir trois etages différents, et était anormalement long. Il posa sa baguette sur le sol puis il monta a l'intérieur et paya le trajet avec l'argent qu'il avait prit.

- je vais dans le londres moldu. Dit Harry au conducteur, qui se trouvait être une Tete acrochee au dessus du volant. Les sorciers et leurs gouts bizarres...

Le bus partit, et Harry se demanda quels sortilèges pouvaient être placés dessus pour que les poubelles, les poteaux et même les façades se déplacent pour le laisser passer, tout cela sans que les moldus ne le remarquent. L'enchantement aurait mérité d'être etudié, mais Harry était préssé.

Harry s'areta devant un pub, plutôt joli et haut en couleur. Aprés être sortit du bus, il se jeta un sort qui le ferait vieillir de 15 ans pendant une heure.

- bonjour, Monsieur, vous voulez quelque chose ? Demanda le barman. L'homme avait une figure sympathique, avec des yeux d'un brun clair et des cheveux grisonnants. Il était plutôt moyen, mais sa forte corpulence le rétrécissait.  
- oui, je voudrais un café, s'il vous plait. Harry fit sa Tete la plus deseperée qu'il le pouvait.  
- est-ce que ca va ? Demanda le moldu d'un air reelement préoccupé.  
-... Harry haussa les épaules. Je cherche un homme que je ne trouve pas. Harry fit la Tete la plus sombre et dépitée qu'il pouvait.  
- vous avez essayé l'annuaire ? Demanda l'homme, vaguement intéressé.  
- le quoi ? Demanda Harry qui n'avait reelement aucune idée de ce dont parlait l'homme.  
- l'annuaire. Rétorqua l'homme, se demandans si Harry était sourd ou idiot. Peut-être un détonant mélange des deux...  
- oh, bien sur ! Harry n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que c'était, mais il était venu dans ce pub pour connaitre les moyens de retrouver un homme côté moldu. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Ajouta t-il, ce qui était vrai, mais la raison en était qu'il n'aurait pas pu penser a quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas exister...  
- tenez. L'homme passa a Harry un annuaire. Harry découvrit rapidement, pendant que l'homme servait d'autre clients, que c'était une sorte de dictionnaire avec les noms des personnes habitants dans les villes. Les adresses étaient marquées a côté ainsi que d'etranges numéros. Il trouverait en temps et en heure a quoi ils pouvaient bien servir, se dit Harry.

Il trouva 8 Jedusors a Londres. Il recopia les adresses sur un bout de papier puis sortit après avoir fait croire au barman qu'il l'avait payé. De nouveau sous sa forme d'enfant, Harry parcourut Londres pour trouver la première adresse, aprés avoir acheté une carte dans un petit kiosque.

Les sept premières adresses ne donnèrent strictement rien de concluant. La première appartenait a un jeune homme de vingt ans peut être, qui était blond comme les blés, habitait avec sa mère, sa femme et son bébé de un mois. La deuxième était celle d'un vieil homme bourru, qui, du point de vue de Harry, devait avoir au moins 200 ans, et a qui il ne restait plus une dent. Le troisieme homme était alcoolique. Harry ne tenait pas du tout a vivre les deux années suivantes avec un tel homme. La troisième adresse logeait un homme café au lait, et Harry avec sa peau pale, aurait du mal a faire croire être son fils. Le cinquième Jedusor avait le bon âge. Mais il avait trois enfants en trop. Et une femme ignoble. Le sixième était une femme... Elle s'apellait Claude Jedusor, comment Harry était-il sensé savoir que ce n'était pas un homme ? Le septième était un vieil homme, et s'il semblait beaucoup plus sympatique que l'autre, il était tout de meme bien trop vieux. Harry commençait a deseperer quand il arriva chez le huitième. La maison était grande sans être tape a l'oeuil. Elle était meublée de façon design, et construite pour qu'elle soit autant utilitaire que belle. Quand Harry frappa, un homme vint lui ouvrir. Il avait la mine souriante des gens passionés. Il était brun aux yeux bleus, et si ceux-ci n'étaient pas de la même teinte que ceux d'Harry, ils s'en rapprochaient. Il semblait avoir trente a trente-cinq ans, pas plus.  
- Bonjour. Je m'apelle Harry et je fais un sondage dans le quartier. Vous voulez bien répondre a mes questions. Ce n'est pas long.  
- c'est pour l'école ? Demanda l'homme.  
- pour mon devoir de geographie. On étudie la population de Londres. Répondit Harry en souriant de façon engageante.  
- bien sur, alors. Répondit l'homme en souriant.  
- comment vous appelez vous ?  
- Simon Harry Jedusor.  
Harry avait décidément de la chance ! L'homme s'appelait HARRY ! il passerait d'autant mieux pour son père !  
- quel est votre travail ? Demanda Harry en nottant les informations sur une feuille qu'il avait fait apparaitre avant d'entrer.  
- je joue du violon. Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent.  
- wouah ! J'en ai fait, un peu, c'est trop beau !  
L'homme sourit, et l'enfant se reprit.  
- donc, je disais... Vous êtes proprietaire de votre maison ?  
- oui.  
- vous avez de la famille a Londres ?  
- je n'ai pas de famille. Je suis fils unique et mes deux parents sont décédés. Pas même de cousins ou d'oncles, puisque mes parents étaient enfants uniques eux aussi.  
- je comprend. Euh... Vous... Vous avez une relation avec quelqu'un ?  
L'homme rougit mais secoua la Tete.  
- non, je ne suis arrivé a Londres que cette année, et avec tout mon travail, je n'ai pas eu le temps du tout de me lier avec qui que ce soit. L'homme haussa les épaules.  
- mais c'est horrible ! Et si jamais vous aviez un accident ! Personne ne s'en rendrait compte ?  
- personne ne me connait suffisament pour.  
- je comprend. Merci Monsieur pour votre gentillesse. Au revoir.  
- au revoir Harry.  
Harry sortit de la maison avec un visage souriant, mais préoccupé. Cet homme avait l'air trés sympatique. Pouvait-il l'entreiner dans ses histoires...? En même temps, l'homme était un MOLDU... Il ne méritait pas vraiment d'égards... Oui... Mais bon...  
Harry décida d'areter de tergiverser. De toute manière, c'était la seule solution qu'il avait... Harry alla donc a la mairie de la ville. C'était surprotégé, mais un simple sort de désillusion suffit a passer la plupart des portes. Pour les autres, il attendit simplement que quelqu'un passe et entra a sa suite.

Harry atteint enfin les registres. Il avait de la chance, car son père avait tenu a lui faire connaitre le monde moldu. En effet, d'après lui, mieux on connait ses ennemis, plus on est apte a les combattre. Harry recevait une fois par semaine un hebdomadaire, qui lui permettait d'être a la page en ce qui concerne les moldus.  
Il avait une fois lu un article traitant du fait que les registres commenceraient a être numérisés en 1990. C'est ainsi qu'Harry, en cherchant un peu, avait appris que les Registres etaient un département du gouvernement dans lequel étaient placés tous les actes de naissance, de décés, de mariages... Tous les documents important rythmant la vie de tous les moldus d'Angleterre. Et pour être anglais, il fallait apparaitre sur les documents dans les Registres. Harry savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse apparaitre ses papiers, car sinon, il aurait été trop simple de le découvrir par n'importe quel sorcier.

Harry alla jusqu'à la rangée des J, puis au S, et trouva une trentaine de Jedusor S. Il finit par trouver Simon dans le lot.  
Dans les papier, il ajouta un certificat de paternité signé par Simon sur la personne d'Harry Jedusor. Ce papier, il l'avait pris d'une autre personne, dans la rangée des V, et l'avait modifié. Il avait utilisé un sort de métamorphose totalement indétectable. Il avait fait auparavant une copie de ce document qu'il avait remis a sa place, de manière a ce que sa disparition ne soit jamais découverte.  
Aprés avoir fait cela, il recommença pour créer un dossier au nom d'Harry Jedusor, puis créa un certificat de naissance, et de scolarisation a son nom, toujours de la même façon, mais en changeant chaque fois de rangée pour prendre le papier d'origine. Rapidement, Harry Jedusor fut créé.  
Il était alors 10 heures du matin. Harry repartit. Il alla a l'école la plus proche de chez Simon et entra. On était lundi et tous les élèves étaient a l'école. Il alla voir la directrice aprés avoir prit l'apparence de Simon.  
- bonjour Monsieur...  
- jedusor. Simon Jedusor. Je voudrais inscrire mon fils dans cette Ecole.  
- il a quel âge ?  
- il a 9 ans.  
- donc en Cm1 ?  
- oui, c'est cela.  
- bien, je vais simplement vous demander de remplir ces papiers.  
La femme donna plusieurs papiers a Harry puis le racompagna.  
- je ramènerai ces papiers vers midi.  
- très bien.  
- par contre, mon fils ne pourra pas commencer immédiatement l'ecole...  
- pourquoi ?  
- il est a l'hôpital... Il a été trés malade les deux dernières années, et c'est pour cela qu'il n'allait pas a l'école. Mais les médecins ont dit qu'il était guerrit. Ils vont le garder encore un peu en observation, mais c'est tout.  
- je comprends.  
Harry, les papiers sous le bras, retourna a la maison de Simon. Retransformé en Harry, il frappa et entra quand Simon lui ouvrit la porte.  
- Harry ? Tu as oublié quelque cho...Simon fut interrompu quand il se prit un stupefix.  
Harry, avec un levicorpus, le mit sur une chaise, puis s'assit face a lui. Longuement, il transforma les souvenirs de l'homme afin que celui-ci pense qu'il avait un fils de 9 ans nommé Harry. Quand Harry réveilla Simon, celui-ci était persuadé que son fils Harry avait disparut depuis deux semaines, et que lui, Simon, le recherchait activement.  
Harry se désillusiona, avant que Simon n'ait pu le voir.  
Il remplit les papiers rapidement, faisant apparaitre ce qui lui manquait.

Puis Harry visita la maison et découvrit trous chambres, dont deux semblaient être des chambres d'amis. Il transforma la plus grande pour qu'elle lui plaise. Il décolora les murs en vert clair, mais pas flashi, plutôt doux et calme. Il transforma le lit en lit a baldaquin, dont les tentures devinrent gris acier aux reflets argent. Les meubles étaient en ébène.m, d'un beau noir corbeau, et il les veina d'argent, pour ajouter de la beauté. Sur le bureau, Harry installa de fausses fotos de lui et de son "père" a différents âges. Dans la penderie adjascente, Harry fit apparaitre des Habits a sa taille. Cela lui prit beaucoup de temps car les apparitions étaient encore difficiles pour lui, surtout sans baguette. Les habits resteraient ainsi un peu plus d'une semaine, avant de disparaitre... Il fallait espérer que Dumbledore vérifierait vite la maison.  
Harr visita la salle de bain et la trouva passablement bonne. Il agrandit légèrement la bainoire, mais c'est la seule modifiction qu'il se permit.  
Harry ajouta quelques tapis noirs sur le sol, puis partit.

Ensuite Harry retourna a l'école, de nouveau sous les traits de Simon.  
- vous avez fait très vite, Monsieur Jedusor. Je vous remercie. Quand pensez vous que votre fils commencera l'école ?  
- je ne sais pas trop. D'ici quelques semaines, tout au plus.  
- bien. Vous me telephonerez quand vous saurez.  
- bien sur, répondit Harry, bien qu'il n'ait strictement aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien signifier "Telephoner". Ses notions de grecs lui disaient que cela avait un raport avec parler a distance... Mais ça ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Il salua la femme puis entreprit de sortir, tout en tentant d'oublier qu'il serait obligé d'habiter chez les moldus et de se fair passer pour un NÉ-MOLDU a Poudlard. Lui ! Le fils de Voldemort. Descendant de la grande lignée de Serpentard ! Un fourchelang accomplit !

Soudain, Harry s'areta. Choqué. Penser au fourchelang lui avait fait penser a Sillas. Le serpent était seul ! Il ne pourait certainement pas le récupèrer !  
Bon, au moins, Sillas, en tant que serpent magique, pourrait toujours se protéger. Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il risquait de se faire débusquer par les aurors. Les appartements d'Harry, comme ceux de son pere, en fait, ne pouvaient être ouvert qu'avec un mot de passe en fourchelang. Une manière de s'assurer que personne ne pourrait entrer. Surtout que les sorts qui les fermaient étaient si anciens que tenter de les briser était une simple perte de temps. Un sorcier comme Albus dumbledore, qui tenterait de les ouvrir, mettrait peut être une trentaine d'années a la faire. Et Dumbledore n'avait pas que ça a faire. Après tout, il était certainement redevenu directeur.

Harry secoua la Tete, et décida qu'il ne pourrait rien faire de plus aujourd'hui. Il partit donc vers la rue ou il héla un taxi qui l'amena jusqu'au chaudron baveur.  
Il y entra, reprenant sa forme d'enfant, mais changeant légèrement ses traits.

Il passa a travers la foule de buveurs. Les gens étaient sérrés les uns contre les autres et le vieil homme a qui il prit sa baguette ne s'en appercut pas le moins du monde.

Harry regarda l'orloge et vit qu'il était 11H45. L'infirmiere l'attendait a 12H00, et un léger retard serait catastrophique. Car elle le ferait chercher, demanderai ou il était, et apprendrait que quelqu'un l'avait vu sortir...  
Non, il fallait vraiment qu'il soit a l'heure.  
Il appela le magicobus quand il fut de nouveau dans le Londres moldu. Il lança la baguette sur le pas de la porte du chaudron baveur. Puis il monta dans le bus.  
- Sainte Mangouste.  
- 27 mornilles, s'il vous plait.  
- je vous donne 3 galions et vous m'y déposez en premier. Dit Harry après avoir observé toutes les personnes dans le bus. Le "conducteur" aquiesca et partit a toute vitesse vers l'Hôpital pendant qu'Harry posait les 5 galions dans la boite ensorcellee prévue a cet effet.

Il arriva a sainte mangouste a 11H56. Il courrut le plus vite possible, sans que cela ne paraisse suspect, vers sa chambre et se jeta sur son fauteuil alors que l'infirmiere entrait. Harry lui sourit, tentant de reprendre son souffle le plus vite possible sans que cela ne se voit.  
La femme lui sourit en retour et fit apparaitre un plateau de nourriture venant des cuisines.

Trois jours plus tard, le professeur Dumbledore, grand hero de la guerre, Sauveur du monde sorcier, entra dans la chambre d'Harry, inquiet. Il avait demandé la liste des né-moldus emprisonnés dans les cachots de Voldemort, pour pouvoir prévenir leurs familles, puisque le ministère, qui devait de reconstruire en entier, était trop occupé pour le faire.

Mais en lisant la liste, ses yeux s'étaient elargis de stupeur. Il y avait un gosse nommé Jedusor ! Il était très très peu probables que ce soit une coincidence. Mais Tom n'avait eut qu'un enfant, qui etait allé vivre chez les Potters, et que cet imbecille de Tom avait tué. Il en était sur, il avait testé son cadavre. Donc le gamin était soit un autre fils de Tom, soit un né-moldu portant le même nom.

Meme si elle était très peu probable, la seconde hypothese l'était toujours plus que la première. De fait, si Voldemort avait eut un fils, il ne se serait certainement pas retrouvé dans les cachots.

Mais peut-être que le gosse s'y était trouvé par hasard, a l'extérieur d'une cellule, et que dans la débandade, les aurors l'avaient prit pour un né-moldu...

Peut-être...

Pour vérifier cette hypothèse, Dumbledore alla visiter plusieurs anciens prisonniers avant d'enfin découvrir un qui avait été enfermé dans la même cellule que Jedusor.  
C'était une mère de famille sorciere. Elle soutenait que le gamin avait été longuement torturé, et enfermé dans sa cellule trés longtemps avant la libération. Naturellement, dans un cachot, le temps ne pouvait être reelement compté... Donc peut être que le garçon était enfermé depuis des années, ou peut-être qu'il n'était resté que quelques jours.

En tout cas, Voldemort n'enfermerait certainement pas son fils dans un cachot rempli de personnes ennemies...  
Donc Harry Jedusor devait être un moldu.

Pour que sa conscience soit au repos, il alla tout de meme visiter son hypothétique pere. Simon Jedusor existait bel et bien, et avait un fils ressemblant traits pour traits avec le garçon. Un fils disparut depuis presque trois semaines. Dans ses souvenirs, il avait vu l'homme aller a la police pour retrouver l'enfant, mais avec toutes les catastrophes que lançait Voldemort a l'époque, cela ne semblait pas vraiment avancer. Les policiers étaient trop occupés. Il avait visité la maison et trouvé la chambre de l'enfant. Des photos du père et du fils a tout age étaient exposées.

Au cas ou, et pour être totalement certain, il alla fouiller dans les registres. Il trouva le dossier d'Harry Jedusor et lui lança un sort faisant disparaitre les apparitions. Mais rien ne se produisit.

Rassuré, le vieil homme partit voir l'enfant.

Mais au moment ou il entra, sa certitude flancha légèrement.  
Ce gosse ressemblait a Tom Jedusor de façon frappante.  
Ça n'était pas possible ! Exepté ses yeux, le garçon était le portrait craché de Tom !

Bon... Calmons nous, se dit-il. Ce n'est pas le même. Ce n'est pas le même. Il a les traits plus fins, plus aristocratiques...

- bonjour, Harry, mon garçon. Dit il avec un sourire "bienveillant".  
- bonjour, Monsieur... Dit Harry en se mordant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de cracher sur le meurtrier de son père. Heureusement que Sev... Non ! Que le traitre... Lui avait apprit a cacher ses sentiments.  
- je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivé. Dit Dumbledore, avec un mélange de pitié et de compassion dans la voix. Mais maintenant que j'ai vaincu Voldemort, tu ne risques plus rien.  
Harry avait envie de lui crier dessus, de lui hurler de ne pas dire le nom de son père d'une voix si froide et confiante ! Mais il se retint de balancer toutes les injures qui lui brulaient la langue au vieux chnoque. A la place, il fit un grand sourire.

- merci, Monsieur, d'avoir tué... Vold...volde...  
- voldemort, mon garçon. Son nom est voldemort.  
- Voldemort. Dit Harry rapidement.  
- voilà. Maintenant, j'imagine que tu as des questions...  
- oui... Les Monsieur en noirs... Ils utilisaient des bouts de bois... Comme les infirmières, en fait...  
- des baguettes.  
- et ils lançaient des rayons colorés... Est-ce que c'est... De la magie ? Demanda le garçon en prenant un ton hesitant. Il était plutôt content de son effet. Harry avait toujours été un bon comédien.  
- oui. De la magie car nous sommes des sorciers. Toi, moi, et la plupart des personnes dans l'hôpital.  
- même mon papa il est un sorcier ? Demanda Harry, candide.  
- Non. Ton père est ce qu'on appelle un moldu. Et ta mère aussi, était une moldue. Ils ne savent rien de la magie.  
- je comprends. La magie est horrible.  
Dumbledore perdit l'etincelle présente dans ses yeux.  
- pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
- ça fait mal, la magie. C'est très méchant. Je veux plus jamais en voir ! Dit Harry sur un ton mi-résolu, mi-apeuré.  
Si dumbledore n'avait pas été convaincu de l'origine de ce garçon avant, il était certain maintenant qu'il n'était pas le fils de Tom. Jamais Tom ou l'un de ses descendants n'aurait insulté la magie de la sorte.  
- Harry... Tous les sorciers ne sont pas méchants. Et la magie, si elle est dangereuse, n'est pas mauvaise. C'est l'usage qu'on en fait qui la rend mauvaise. Mais un bon sorcier n'aura que de la bonne magie. Regarde, tu as été soigné Grace a la magie.  
- c'est vrai ?  
- bien sur. Dit Dumbledore avec un sourire encourageant. Harry répondit par un sourire timide puis demanda.  
- je... Est-ce que mon papa va venir me voir ?  
- oh... Je suis sur qu'il aimerai, mais il ne sait pas ou tu es...  
- Ben il faut lui dire ! Je veux voir mon papa... Les fausses larmes mirent quelques secondes a couler, mais Harry réussit a les faire apparaitre. Il etait vraiment un super comédien !  
- ...oui... Le problème, c'est qu'il est un moldu.  
- et alors, c'est mon papa. Mais peut être qu'il voudra plus me voir quand il saura que je suis un... Sorcier. Dit Harry avec de grands yeux larmoyants.  
- non, mon garçon. Je suis persuadé que ton père comprendra.  
Et Harry assena le coups final.  
- et bien alors, pourquoi vous ne voulez pas lui dire ?  
Le vieux sorcier eut l'air gêné, et Harry sentit presque l'esprit du vieil homme se mettre en marche. Quelques secondes plus tard, le barbu sembla se résigner puisqu'il aquiesca et dit :  
- je vais demander a l'un de mes professeurs d'aller parler a ton père. Je pense qu'il pourra venir des demain.  
- merci, Monsieur ! Répondit Harry avec le plus grand sourire qu'il réussit a faire.

Dumbledore repartit, persuadé et convaincu que cet enfant n'était pas lié a Voldemort le moins du monde.  
C'est donc rassuré que Dumbledore demanda a Minerva McGonnagal d'aller voir Simon Jedusor, et de tout lui expliquer.

...

Le lendemain matin, vers 10H30, un homme brun aux yeux bleus nommé Simon Jedusor entra dans la chambre de son fils disparut depuis plus de trois semaines. Il lui fit un immense sourire, qu'Harry lui rendit, puis le prit dans ses bras en pleurant.  
- Harry... Je me suis tellement inquiété !  
- Papa... Tu m'as manqué... Harry dit cela d'une voix tremblante d'émotion. Il avait légèrement envie de vomir devant tant de mièvrerie, mais bon...

Harry sortit de l'hôpital des le lendemain. Il commença l'ecole trois jours après sa sortie. Son père et lui s'entendaient plutôt bien. Même pour un moldu...

En fait, c'est surtout parce que Harry adorait jouer du violon et que son "père" lui avait proposé de lui apprendre que cette entente était si forte.

Simon, très intéressé par le monde sorcier, décida de s'aboner a la Gazette, ce qui eut pour effet Une bien plus grande compréhension des événements de sa part. En plus, Harry lui fut très reconnaissant de cette initiative, puisque Grace a celle-ci, il pouvait rester au courant de ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier sans que cela ne soit suspect.

Harry apprit par ce biais plusieurs faits qui l'atristerent plus qu'autre chose. La plupart des mangemorts avaient été arrétés. Tous les membres du cercle interieur étaient a Azkaban. Même Lucius, le père de Drago, se trouvait a présent dans la prison lugubre. De même que les Lestranges, les Carrows...

Harry avait été particulièrement touché par l'arrestation de Lucius, qu'il considérait comme quelqu'un d'important pour lui. Le jeune garçon decouvrit aussi par le biais du journal Sorcier, la reconstruction du ministere. La place de ministre avait été proposée a Albus Dumbledore, mais il l'avait de nouveau refusée et semblait se terrer a Poudlard, fuyant les Journalistes. Un certain Rufus Scrimgeour avait été élu, c'était un ancien auror, et un des seuls partisants de la Lumière ayant eut une haute place au ministère et étant encore vivant.

Le cas Rogue l'avait lui aussi intéressé. Médaillé de l'ordre de merlin, première classe, il n'avait eut aucun ennuis. Dumbledore l'avait soutenu et appuyé et on ne parlait plus de lui que sous le nom de l'espion sauveur. Un goût de bile amère arrivait a la bouche d'Harry des qu'il lisait quelque chose sur cet homme qu'il avait considéré comme un oncle et un modèle, presque autant aimé et respecté que son père...

En dehors de cela, Harry en apprit beaucoup sur les moldus. Il les trouvait tout de même ingénieux d'avoir pu si bien se debrouiller sans la magie.  
Il apprit rapidement ce que tout enfant moldu savait naturellement, de l'usage d'un micro-ondes, a celui d'un téléphone. En passant naturellement par un ordinateur.

Harry était tombé amoureux d'Internet au moment ou on lui avait apprit son existence. Son père lui avait acheté un mcBook qu'il trimballait partout. Il adorait l'informatique.

Il savait que son père n'aurait pas aprouvé. Mais il savait aussi -il etait totalement certain-qu'un jour son père reviendrait d'entre les morts, et en attendant, il vallait mieux se cultiver le plus possible. Comme ça, le jour venu, Harry aurait des informations reelement utiles sur les moldus.

Harry n'aimait pas vraiment l'école. Il trouvait qu'elle était inutile, mais il aquiescait au fait que certaines matieres étaient très intéressantes. C'est ainsi que quand son premier cour de physique chimie lui fut dispensé, il en tomba presque autant amoureux que l'informatique.

Connaitre les propriétés chimiques et physiques d'un élément quelquonque, se rendit-il compte, rendait bien plus simple la transformation ou l'apparition de cet élément par magie.

Harry passa les deux ans qu'il vécut avec Simon sans faire vraiment de magie. Son père, Simon, était si exité de découvrir ce nouveau monde, qu'il décida d'alle au chemin de traverse, dont on lui avait expliqué l'emplacement, tous les week-ends.

Simon était un grand musicien et se produisait assez souvent. Contrairement a de nombreux artistes, il vivait trés bien de son art. Il decida d'ouvrir un compte au nom de son fils dans lequel il ajouterait 100 gallions, soit 500 £ par moi. Cela ferait une belle somme a Harry, qu'il pourrait dépenser comme il le voudrait chez les sorciers.

Les deux années séparant Harry de ses onze ans passèrent a toute vitesse. Voldemort manquait énormément au garçon, mais son nouveau "pere" était très sympathique et la vie était plutôt heureuse avec lui, même si c'était un être indigne et impur.

Harry découvrit totalement par Hasard que Simon étai en réalité son cousin. Il repugnait a penser qu'il avait un moldu dans sa famille, mais bon...  
Le grand père paternel de Harry avait quitté sa grand mère quand le sortilège d'amour n'avait plus fait effet. La sorcière en était morte, mais le moldu avait en réalité continué sa vie après cela. Il s'était marié a une autre femme et avait eut un fils, baptisé Henry Jedusor, qui lui même avait eut Simon Harry Jedusor. Puis Voldemort était allé tuer son père, sans se douter qu'il avait quelque part un demi frère moldu.  
Harry comprenait a présent pourquoi il ressemblait tant a Simon.

Harry ne se fit pas d'amis pendant ces deux ans. Il frequentait déjà assez de moldus a son goût sans en rajouter. Son "père" n'en avait rien dit, trop conscient qu'Harry devrait de toute manière s'eloigner des enfants moldus a partir de ses 11 ans.

Puis, enfin, le 31 juillet 1991, un hibou gris frappa aux carreaux des Jedusors. Simon prit la lettre et la presenta a son fils, tout souriant.  
Harry sourit a son tour. Un vrai sourire pour une fois. Pas un de ces sourires faux qu'il utilisait si souvent a présent qu'il avait même parfois du mal a les diferencier des vrais.

Mais aujourd'hui, le sourire d'Harry ateignait ses yeux. Il irait bientôt a Poudlard et reverrait Draco.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et lût :  
- Monsieur Jedusor, vous avez été admis à l'école Poudlard...  
Suivait une liste de toutes les fournitures dont il aurait besoin pour ses cours.

Une nouvelle aire commençait. Et une autre se terminait. L'enfance d'harry était finie, il entrait dans le vrai monde.

Et bientôt, c'était certain dans l'esprit du petit garçon, bientôt son père serait a nouveau vivant.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous a plut. Je suis vraiment désolée du retard ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon !

Ferz


End file.
